A Chance at Normal
by momma-dar
Summary: Severitus Challenge-Harry is rescued from certain death only to have his life turned upside down. Is there a chance to have what he was always wanted. story begins 3 weeks before Harry's birthday.
1. Save Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.

A/N: well this is my attempt at Severitus's challenge. I hope that you all enjoy it. Remember I thrive on reviews; they are what help keep me motivated. I am still working on my other story so don't panic. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 1: Save Me

Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding world, dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived was curled in a tight ball on the floor in front of his bed. Blood stained his clothes and the floor around him. One thought kept running repeatedly through his head in a never-ending mantra.

He was going to die.

Not at the hands of the Dark Lord as many would think, but at the hands of his family. Not that many would consider such people as family, he sure didn't and he wished that he had never been placed with such a biased family of ignorant muggles.  
The Dursley's hated Harry for one simple reason, Harry was a wizard.

Vernon Dursley believed that this simple fact gave him all the right in the world to beat his nephew within an inch of his life. After all why would he treat a freak with any compassion or kindness.  
Until Harry was 11 years old he had been thrown into a small cupboard under the stairs. Harry spent the majority of his short childhood in that cupboard with only the spiders as his friends. All of that changed slightly for the better when he received a letter on his eleventh birthday, one that changed his whole life, his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

Things seemed to get better for a while, that was until his uncle found out that he couldn't use magic outside of school. Then things started going down hill from there. It was worse now than it had ever been. And this was were Harry found himself a couple of weeks into his summer holiday, nearly beaten to death by his uncle.

Harry couldn't breath properly because several of his ribs had been broken constricting is breathing. He could barely move, his shattered leg and arm prevented him from moving to try and send for help. And then if things were not bad enough already, his 'family' had decided that he no longer needed to be fed he was given only a small amount of water each day. Just enough to keep him from being dehydrated but not enough that it would quench his thirst.

His last meal had been at the end of the year feast at Hogwarts and that had been about a month ago. At least that was what Harry had thought. He couldn't remember what day it was let alone how long ago it had been when he was at Hogwarts. Harry felt the tears gathering in his eyes.

He would probably never see the school again. He would be dead by the time that the new term would begin, and by the time that someone would realize that he was not at school it would have been too late. Harry let the tears flow freely from his eyes.

All the sudden Harry felt something warm on his neck. He opened the one eye that wasn't swelled shut and seen that Hedwig had brought him a scrap of parchment and stub of a pencil. She hooted softly trying to comfort him. With his severely mangled hand he managed to scribble a barely legible sentence before he passed out.

Hedwig picked up the paper in her beak and started for the flap in the door. She was just about ready to push her way through when she heard the heavy unmistakable footsteps of Vernon headed toward the room.

The owl quickly hid under the bed in the darkest and farthest corner. Form that vantage point she saw the pig of a man kick Harry a couple times more in the ribs and then several swift kicks to the side of his head.

Harry remained still and was eerily silent.

Hedwig waited until the door clicked shut again and the footsteps fade into the other side of the house before she moved from her hiding spot. She waddled back to the door and with a glance behind her at her master she pushed out of the flap into the hallway.

The quickest window to get to would probably be the bathroom window.

At 1:30 in the morning a white owl with blood spattered onto its body slipped into the night heading for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding in hopes that it would reach someone in time to save her Harry.

A silent figure walked briskly through the darkened and empty halls of Hogwarts. Severus Snape had just returned from a meeting with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore where he had been updated on the progress   
of finding a new Minister of Magic. The pompous ass that was in office now was a joke.

Cornelius Fudge would be the end to the Wizarding world if he were allowed to continue being Minister. Everyone with half of a brain knew that Arthur Weasley was the one that should be rightfully the Minister but his love of Muggles things kept him happy where he was now. Severus knew that if Arthur were asked to step in he would be happy.

Merlin knows that he would be paid better. And he was one that could really use a better paying job.

Severus was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see the owl that came barreling toward him until it was too late.

A pure white owl flew into him and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Severus alarmed at what had happened kneeled down to look at the owl to see if it was hurt. He saw blood smeared on one side of its wing but could not find the source of the injury. He looked at the owl again and froze.

This was Potter's owl.

Severus looked down at the owl's legs to see if there were any messages but the legs were bare. The owl that up to this point had been relatively still tried to stand but fell back over exhausted from its trip it lifted its head and dropped a small scrape of parchment into Severus's hand.

He carefully opened the message and read the single sentence.

'Someone please save me.'

Severus felt his heart plummet; he needed to get to Albus.

Something terrible has happened to Harry.

He just hoped that they were not too late.

Severus gathered the owl back into his arms, turned around and ran back toward Albus's office. He reached the stone gargoyle in a matter of seconds and breathlessly wheezed the password,

"Skittles."

The gargoyle rolled around to reveal a set of narrow steps. Not knowing if his feet ever touched the stone steps he reached the top and flung the door open.

A stunned Albus Dumbledore stood up quickly from behind his desk and rushed to Severus who was trying to take a deep breath. "What is the matter Severus," he asked seeing the bloody owl in his arms. "Whose owl is that and what happened to it?"

Severus was finally able to choke out, "Potter is in trouble." He handed Albus the small note.

Albus quickly read the note and rushed over to the fireplace. He threw in a handful of powder and quickly said "Minerva, come to my office immediately!"

In a matter of seconds Minerva McGonagall came through the fireplace with a very grim look on her face.

"Albus, what's wrong, what happened?" she looked around the office and her gaze rested on the white owl. "It's Harry isn't it?" she said hoping that she was wrong.

Albus said nothing but nodded his head; "You and Severus are to leave immediately for 4 Private Drive in Surrey. I just hope that this trip will not be in vain."

The three nodded solemnly and the two turned and hurried out the door leaving the wizened old wizard alone with his worries.


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a measly idea at a story.

A/N: Well this is my second fanfiction and I hope that you all enjoy it. I will try an update when ever possible. If you want me to email you when I update then say it in a review. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall appeared a couple houses down from their destination. Severus nodded to Minerva and signaled that he would enter the house first and she was to stay behind him at all times in case Deatheaters were in the house. Stealthily Severus slid his wand out from its hiding place and pointed it at the front door.

"Alohomora." Severus whispered quietly and was rewarded with the unmistakable click of the lock turning. Severus motioned for Minerva to remain at the door until he could establish that they were not in danger.

Looking around the kitchen he saw that nothing looked out of place. He glanced quickly into the living room and saw that too had nothing out of place.

'Strange' he thought to himself.

Not a sound except the rumbling snores that were coming from upstairs. He turned back to Minerva and waved her toward him.

Minerva stepped into the house and wondered where Harry was and how could something be so terribly wrong in such a normal looking house.

Severus had just reached the top of the stairs when he realized that there were no Deatheaters.

Why would Harry send that note then? At the top of the steps there was a door off to the left and then further down the hall were two more doors.

He and Minerva approached the door to their left and tried to open the door. It was locked. A sudden and terrifying feeling of dread came over him as he muttered the unlocking spell. Opening the door as quietly as possible Severus was nearly knocked off of his feet when he was overwhelmed with the smell of vomit and blood.

Minerva stepped back from Severus afraid at what sight would great them in the room as she was bombarded with the horrid stench as well.

Severus held his wand out and shakily whispered "Lumos."

As the wand light lit the room Severus and Minerva quickly realized that their worst nightmares were nothing compared to this reality they had just stepped into.

The famous Harry Potter, the proclaimed savior of their world lay motionless in an unconscious heap on the floor in a pool of dried blood. The room itself looked as if someone had massacred a dozen people in it and tried to hastily clean up the evidence. Severus shuddered as this thought brought forth too many traumatic memories.

If he had not known before hand that this was Harry, he would have never recognized him. Severus quickly knelt down and felt for a pulse. He could not see if the boy was breathing, if he was it was very shallow. His fingertips searched for the precious heartbeat of the young boy.

"Thank Merlin," he whispered quietly feeling a very weak heartbeat. Severus looked in the doorway at a horror stricken Minerva.

"Shrink Harry's trunk and lets get the hell out of here. We need to get him to Poppy." He said hurriedly.

Minerva merely nodded and walked over to the school trunk. Muttering the spell she shrunk the trunk and slid it into her pocket. Minerva glanced at the broken body of the young boy and then at Severus.

"Is he going to make it?" she asked fearfully.

Severus looked at her hesitantly "Not if we don't get him to Poppy with in the next ten, fifteen minutes." He said trying to keep his voice neutral so not to betray what he really felt. The two professors hurried out the door and onto the street where they promptly apparated.

Seconds later the two adults reappeared in front of the Three Broomsticks.

Minerva went ahead of Severus so that he could carry Harry through the open doorway. They rushed through the crowd of people toward the fireplace.

Severus glanced down to see how Harry was doing and noticed that his lips were starting to turn blue. He frantically muttered a spell that makes a thin layer of smoke around a person's nose and mouth, if the person is breathing even just barely the smoke would disappear.

The smoke remained. Harry had stopped breathing.

Oh god this was not happening. "Oh Merlin, don't do this to me, not now, not when we are so close to getting you home."

Severus pushed through the last of the crowd and reached the fireplace. He hurriedly grabbed a handful of floo powder stepped into the fireplace and yelled

"Hogwarts!"

"Come on Harry, hang on just a little bit longer and we will get you to Poppy and she will fix you up just like she always does." Severus popped out of the fireplace in the Main Hall and started running down the hall toward the infirmary.  
He looked down at the young boy in his arms and all that he could think of was how he had failed Lily.

Harry started to go into convulsions when he was halfway to the infirmary,

"POPPY, GO TO THE INFIMARY!" Severus screamed in the direction of the nurse's office. He heard shouts and footsteps behind him but he didn't want to waste precious time by turning around. He figured it was Minerva telling Albus what the situation was.

Severus ran through the infirmary door just seconds after Poppy had rushed through. He gently laid Harry down on one of the nearest beds. It was the first time that he had seen the true extent of his injuries in the light. It made him sick.

"Poppy, he isn't breathing." Severus said to the nurse as she started to work on Harry.

Poppy turned toward Severus " He will be fine Severus, now I suggest that you go and get your self cleaned up." And with that she turned and continued working on her patient.

Severus stood there and watched Poppy work her wonders. He saw that Harry had started breathing again and he felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He was just glad that none of the other students were here to see the greasy git of a potions professor caring about the Boy-who-lived.

It would be a death sentence for him if Voldemort found out. Severus sighed and then he felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Albus smiling grimly as he saw the condition that Harry was in. Severus started toward the doorway so that he could go and clean himself up. He was halfway out the door when the Headmaster spoke up.

"Please meet me in my office about an hour to tell me what happened."

Severus nodded before continuing out the door. Albus turned and watched patiently as Poppy worked diligently on Harry. How could he have been so wrong? Merlin he felt terrible.

It was his fault that Harry was in this condition. If only he had listened to Minerva those long fourteen years ago. Harry would not be on his deathbed if he had just taken the small child back to Hogwarts like everyone wanted him to do.

Albus sat down on a chair at Harry's bedside when Poppy had announced that she had done everything that she could do. "When should he wake up Poppy?" Albus asked quietly his voice laced with sorrow.

The school nurse looked up at the Headmaster her eyes filled with tears,

"I don't know if he will wake up. The damage was very extensive, It is a miracle that he even made it inside the school." She sniffed; tears were running silently down he cheeks.

"He wasn't breathing when he got here and his heart quit several times before I got him stabilized." Poppy took a deep breath hating what she was going to say next.

"His head injuries were the worst. And I am afraid that if he would wake up.. He may not be the same." She looked at Albus's face and saw that there where tears racing down his cheeks and the infamous twinkle in his eyes was gone.

Albus rested his head in his hands he looked back up at Poppy. "What do you mean 'He may not be the same?" He was not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"He might not be able to function as an adult. As much as Wizarding healing magic can do it cannot reverse any type of brain damage. The longer that he is in a coma the less likely he will have of waking up." By the time that she has finished explaining to Albus she had sat down and was trying to comfort the aged wizard.

As much as he hated to do this he felt that he needed to do this.

"Poppy is it possible to have a vile of Harry's blood?"

Poppy had never heard of such an unusual request. " Yes I can go and retrieve some now." A short time later she returned with a small bottle.

Albus thanked her and walked to the door thinking about what he was about to do. He just hoped that it wasn't too late for either of them.


	3. Worries and the Truth

Disclaimer: Not mine. Too bad thought huh.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Now on with the story.

Chapter 3: Worries and the Truth

Albus Dumbledore walked slowly back to his office his thoughts lingering on the two most important young men in his life. The first young man was lying on a bed in a coma in the infirmary and the second was silently stalking his dungeons quarters.

Albus looked down at the vile of dark red liquid in his hand and sighed heavily.

They needed to know the truth.

When Harry first came to Hogwarts he looked so much like James and he pushed the conversation that he had with Lily out of his mind. There was no way he thought that James Potter wasn't Harry's biological father. But the more that he thought about it over the years the less sure he became of what he thought was the truth. He remembered that day when a sobbing Lily had came running into his office and told him that she had ended her and Severus's engagement and instead was going to marry James. When he asked her why she said that she had made a mistake and she loved James.

But Albus had seen through her lies and figured that she had seen Severus's mark and ran before she gave him a chance to explain. Albus sighed. But she had fooled everyone including himself when she had announced that she was pregnant by James shortly after the secret break up with Severus. He remembered a certain dark haired man's reaction to this news. Severus after hearing this and jumped to the conclusion that Lily had been cheating on him went on a 3 week drinking spree.

Albus had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't realize that he had reached the gargoyle statue until he smacked into it. Shaking his head he looked at the statue. It was then that he knew what had to do. Turning around he started the long walk to Severus's chambers.

This needed to be done tonight.

Meanwhile in the dungeons Severus was pacing the floor in front of the fireplace wearing a groove in the carpet. But his thoughts weren't on the carpet but on the past. The first time that he had seen Harry it was like seeing a ghost. He was a spitting image of James except the eyes; he had Lily's eyes. Just saying her name brought tears to his eyes, Merlin how he  
missed her.

Over and over again their last fight played in his head. If only he had made her listen, but he let her walk out the door and straight into James's arms. If only he had stood up to his father when he was told that he was to become a Deatheater, but he had been to afraid of what would happen to Lily.

His father had forced him to become a Deatheater. He told Severus that if he didn't go through with it then he would personally turn his beloved Lily over to Voldemort. So he did it.

But as soon as he could he ran to Dumbledore and explained what had happened.

Albus was very understanding and told him that he had a choice. He could continue following his father around or he could become a spy for the light. He chose the latter of the two.

Unfortunately for him Lily had seen the Mark on his arm and assumed the worst. She ran, not giving Severus the chance to explain. That was the end of their relationship. He would remember that night for the rest of his life.

Severus had been so lost in the past that he failed to hear Albus come into his quarters.

Albus stood in the doorway and watched the young man pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. He would have laughed if the reason that he was here hadn't been so serious.

"Severus," Albus said quietly, "I need you to tell me what happened when you retrieved Harry from the Dursley's."

Severus stopped abruptly looking up sharply at the old wizard. He took a ragged breath in as he was assaulted with the images that still lingered in his mind.

"In all my years of being a Deatheater I had thought that I had seen it all. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw and smelled when I opened that door to Harry's room. If I had not been told that we were getting Harry, I would never have realized that it was him." He said his voice wavering with emotion and there was also an uncharacteristic watery glaze in his eyes.

Albus watched and listened to Severus as continue ranting and pacing. When he saw that Severus was wearing down he took that opportunity to ask for his favor.

"Severus, do you think that you could possibly make up a potion for me?" He asked gently.

Severus looked into the Headmaster's eyes and saw that annoying twinkle. He was starting to feel a little suspicious toward the old wizard. "Yes, I could. What potion do you need?" He asked warily watching.

"I need the Paternity Potion. And before you ask who it is for I will only tell you after it is done." He said feeling proud of himself. He hoped that he was right in his assumptions.

"I can do it. Do you want me to do it now?" Severus asked wondering what the old man was up to.

"Yes, I need you to do it tonight." Albus watched Severus start gathering up the items that was needed and followed him into his private lab. Albus stood back and waited until Severus was done making the potion.

"Alright, now all I need it the two blood samples." Severus said watching as Albus pull a vial out from an inside pocket in his robes. Severus took it from the Headmaster and let two drops fall into the murky black liquid.

"Ok now I need other sample." Severus looked at Albus expectantly wondering where the other vial was.

Albus turned to look at Severus, " You are the other sample."

Severus had heard what Albus had said but the reality of the statement had no sunk in, a few seconds later it did however. "What are you playing at, why would I be the other sample. Who is trying to say that I am the father of their child? My God I haven't been with another woman for… for… Bloody Hell! I haven't been with anyone in almost sixteen years!"

Actually it was a little closer to seventeen years but he was not going to say anything about Lily, it still hurt him to think about how Lily had betrayed him. He didn't want to believe that she had cheated on him with James but the proof was laying in a coma in the infirmary.

Harry should have been my son. MY SON, not Potters. Severus thought vehemently to himself.

Albus cleared his throat causing Severus to snap back to the present.  
"Hold out your hand Severus." Albus gently commanded.

Severus sighed. He might as well get this over with; he had other things to do. Like finish brooding over his past mistakes.

He held out his hand and watched as Albus painlessly took a sample of his blood. He then watched with morbid fascination as Albus added two drops of his own blood to the mixture.

Nothing happened at first and Severus started to turn away but then the liquid started swirling around until the two blood samples became one. He just stood with his mouth hanging open.

He was a father!

"Who?" Was all that Severus managed to squeak out.

Albus smiled "I think that you already know who he is, deep down you have known all along. It really is amazing how a simple little charm can make someone look totally different." He stood there and waited until it sunk in to Severus's thoughts.

"Harry." And with that Severus collapsed onto his knees, his face buried in his hands trying to hold back the strangled sobs that were threatening to break through. He felt Albus hand rest on his shoulder, "It's ok to let it out. Don't hold it in, you will feel much better in the long run"

And with that Albus walked out of the dungeons leaving Severus alone to come to grips with this revelation.


	4. Silent Vigil

Disclaimer: No character is really mine, but you all knew that already huh.  
… Harry talking to himself.

Chapter Four: Silent Vigil

Severus sat on the floor most of the night. He was not even really aware of anything around him or how much time had actually passed until Albus came back in to check on him. Severus heard him walk into the room and looked up into the Headmasters eyes.

"Severus, please tell me that you have not been in that same spot since last night." Albus asked quietly knowing full well that he had not moved.

Severus looked up at Albus confused, " What do you mean 'since last night'?" surely he couldn't have stayed in that position all night, could he?

He had been so lost in his thoughts, so he guessed that it would have been possible that he had spent the night on the floor. He looked back up at Albus and all of the events from the previous night came flooding back with a vengeance.

" I should have never doubted Lily's love for me." Was all that Severus was able to say before he passed out.

Albus managed to catch Severus's head before it hit the cold stone floor of the dungeon. Albus slipped his wand out of his robes and levitated Severus up off the cold damp dungeon floor. He moved him into his private living room and settled him onto the couch. After draping a warm blanket over him Albus set down in a chair close to the fireplace. Needing something to read he summoned a book from the mantle above the roaring fire. Albus sat reading the book on Most Potent Potions to wait for Severus to wake up from his nap.

Chuckling at this thought he turned the page not really seeing what he was reading, his mind was wandering to the young boy that lay in the infirmary. He hoped that he would be all right.

He felt terrible, if only he had seen the signs he would have removed Harry from his relatives care. His thoughts remained on Harry as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Harry was trapped in his own subconscious, oblivious to revelation that had been revealed earlier in the dungeons. The blackness was driving Harry crazy. It felt like it was closing in on him and he couldn't breath. And then suddenly he could just barely hear voices somewhere in the background.

That woman sounds like Poppy! Good that means that I am at Hogwarts. Ah that is a relief.

Harry strained against the silence hoping to hear someone talk again. Harry looked around hoping to see a glimmer of light somewhere, but he was surrounded by the darkness.

Harry closed his eyes so that he could pretend that he was somewhere else and not trapped in this never-ending darkness. He concentrated on trying to hear anything around him. He sat there for what he felt like was forever when he thought he heard a soft shuffling sound coming closer to him.

Harry strained to hear where the noise was coming from but it had stopped.

When he was about ready to give up hope and let the darkness consume him he heard a soft silky voice starting to talk.

After Severus woke up on his couch he decided that he needed to go and see how Harry was doing. Slipping quietly out of the dungeons so not to wake Albus he walked quickly through the school and made his way to the infirmary. Walking softly so as to not alert Poppy that he was there Severus sat down next to Harry's bed.

Seeing the condition the boy was in made his heart feel like it was breaking into a million pieces. There were monitors everywhere making sure that Harry's vital signs stayed where they were supposed to be at. Severus never thought that he would see the day when the boy-who-lived would need an enchanted muggle machine to breathe for him.  
It was then that it hit him that he had a son, something that he had never ever dared to dream about. But here he was, alive and breathing.  
His son.  
The famous Harry Potter was his son. Oh how the Fates must love playing with his life.

He wished that he would have known sooner. Maybe he would have been able to prevent those stupid muggles from abusing him, but he had no idea on how long the abuse had been going on for. Severus sighed dejectedly. What was he supposed to do? He wished that he could talk to Harry now so that he could tell the boy what was going on and what he thought about it and maybe Harry would know what to do, because he sure in the hell didn't.

So why not talk to him now, a little voice in the back of his mind asked quietly.

And so for the first time in his life Severus Snape began talking to his son.


	5. The Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters even though they may seem to be really out of character. All from the wonderful mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 5: The Voice  
Harry strained to hear who was talking.

That voice sounds so familiar

Harry said to himself. He listened in the darkness desperately wanting to hear another person talking.

Severus for the first time in his life started talking without any inhibitions. He wasn't quiet sure of what to say at first but that annoying little voice seemed to give him the kick he needed.

" Well, I am not really sure where to start. I don't even know if you can hear me. Poppy fixed you up just like always. I think that she has treated you more than any other person. Well, except for me. You probably know that I have gone back to being a spy for Dumbledore. I guess that you are wondering why your greasy git of a professor is taking the time to talk to you. The only thing that I can say is that there has been sort of a revelation that concerns you and me. Before I try and tell you what that is there are some things that you need to know." He stopped there to decide where he should start.

Harry had heard every thing that Professor Snape had said and to say the least he was very confused.

What kind of revelation was it and why did it involve me? He asked himself.

The darkness around him seemed to get colder and he could feel himself slipping away from where ever he was.

No, I can't leave yet I want to hear what Snape has to say!

I wonder why he is talking to me now he thought to himself.

Probably thinks that I can't hear him.

What ever was trying to pull him away had stopped and he could hear Snape starting to talk again.

" I guess that the only way that you could possible understand is if I started from where is all began." He said as he started talking about the past and slowly slipping onto his memories.

"It all began on my first train ride to Hogwarts at the start of my first year. When I had gotten on the train I sat down in the last compartment where I could be alone. About half way to Hogwarts the door slid open and a small girl with long wild red hair and the most intense emerald green eyes ran in and slammed the door shut.

_ Flash Back_

Severus looked up from his potions book to see a girl run into his compartment. "What are you doing in here?" he asked sneering at the girl.

The girl turned around and looked him straight in the eyes "I needed to get away from some pompous idiot who thinks that I should jump off the train because I don't deserve to go to Hogwarts." She huffed indignantly, seeing the indifferent look on his face she stood up and went and sat next to him.

_"Are you like him too? Do you think that I shouldn't be allowed to come to school just because my parents are muggles?" She asked him her eyes shinning with pent up anger._

Severus sat there not really knowing what to say. Growing up he was always told that Muggleborns were not worthy and were below Purebloods. He never asked why this was he just accepted it. And now there was a fiery redhead that was making him question what had been drilled into his head from the day he was born. 

_" I don't know you so how could I judge you." And for the first time in his life he realized something._

_" I think that if you can do magic then you have the right to go to school to learn more about it. It doesn't matter who your parents are." Severus knew that if his father ever found out what he just said he would probably disown him and then kill him. He just hoped that never happened._

The girl sat there watching him intently, " Well I am glad that you think for yourself." She held out her hand to him. " My name is Lily Evans, it is nice to meet you."

Severus cracked a small grin and shook her hand, " Severus Snape."

End Flashback  
  
" That was the first time that I met your mom. She made me realize that what my parents had ingrained in my head was not right and that moment changed my life." Severus sighed he wondered if Harry could hear him. He remembered what Poppy had said about his injuries and he hoped with every grain in his body that Harry came out of the coma all right. He still had his whole life ahead of him and if he could help it, it would be a whole hell of a lot better. He wondered how long the abuse had been going on. The more that he thought about it the more instances that he remembered that occurred through the years that pointed to Harry's relatives abusing him.

As the saying goes 'hindsight is 20/20'.

"What a lot of people didn't realize was that your mom and I stayed friends all through Hogwarts, and we dated our last two years. I loved your mom more than anything and the week after graduation I asked her to marry me. She said yes and we started making plans. The only person that knew that we were together and was planning on getting married was Albus. We had to keep everything quiet so that my father wouldn't find out. He was in Voldemort's Inner circle of Deatheaters.

My mother on the other hand was just the opposite. She hated what my father had become but there was nothing that she could do to stop him, she was the only other person that knew of our engagement and she was so happy that I had found someone. But our happiness did not last long.

My father found out about Lily and threatened me. He told me that if I married her then he would personally hand her over to Voldemort for his own personal entertainment. The only way that I could save Lily was to renounce everything that I believed in and follow in his footsteps as Deatheater.

The night after I was marked Lily had came over to talk, I told her that I couldn't marry her and she grabbed my arm and saw the dark mark. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and turned and walked out the door.

I let her go.

I thought that I was doing the right thing; I thought that I was protecting her.

She married James two weeks later. Seven months later you were born and I figured that she had cheated on me with James. Of course if I hadn't been so crushed at her leaving me I would have realized then that something wasn't right, but I was too blinded by my hatred of James Potter. He done the one thing that I couldn't, he had married the one woman I loved. That was why it seemed like I hated you when you came to school. In my head you were the proof of her betrayal and what all I had lost.

I never found out what she had come to talk about that night. But I know what it was now.

She was coming to tell me that we were going to have a baby. You were that baby.

I didn't know until last night when the Headmaster came down and wanted me to make a potion for him. He had asked me to make the Paternity Potion.

After I saw the results I was shocked, after all these years I found out that I had a son. I promise as soon as you are better I will make it up to you for everything that I have put you through. I hope that we can try and be a family.

Harry was really glad that he was already unconscious because if he were awake he was sure that he would have fainted. He had no idea how he felt about this.

Everything in his life that he had ever been told was a lie.

For as long as he could remember he wished that he had some family somewhere that would come and take him away from the Dursley's and now he finds out that after all these years he finds out that he has a father. And then it hit at what Snape had said. He wanted to be a family; he wanted to be a father  
toward him. That was when he realized that he was being given a chance at normal. He wished that he would wake up. Something was bugging him though.

If he was Snape's son then why did he look like James Potter?


	6. Facing the Werewolf and Decisions

Disclaimer: No character or familiar situations are not mine. Just borrowing from the brilliant JK Rowling.

A/N: Look I have another chapter. Maybe I should wait to get back online when I am done writing up the chapters for my stories. I

hope that the last chapter was what you all wanted. It is hard to write and not get the feed back. I guess that I will just have to leave

my brain up to its own intentions. On with the story.

Chapter 6: Facing the Werewolf and Decisions

Severus continued the evening talks with Harry for two and a half weeks. It was around the end of the first week when he first noticed Harry's appearance changing; he was slowly loosing all of the characteristics that made him look like James.

He was definitely starting to look like him. And according to Poppy he was healing perfectly and his vital signs were great. But they still had no idea if or when he was going to come out of the coma.

Albus had come down to his private rooms earlier to tell him that they needed to talk about what was going to happen when Harry woke up.

A few days ago Severus had come back from a death eater meeting with very disturbing news. Voldemort had issued the order for all the death eaters, to find Harry and kill him. He wanted Harry out of the picture for good, and was not going to mess around any more. When Albus had heard this he had said that he had a plan and his eyes were twinkling like mad. Severus wondered what the old man was up to. He also had the distinct feeling that he was holding something back about Harry, and whatever it was it must be important.

It was about quarter till five when he started walking up to the Headmasters office. He stood at the gargoyle and thought back to what Albus had said the password was.

" Everlasting Gobstoppers"

Leave it to Albus to find a muggle candy that sounded magical. The stone statue slowly opened and he started up the stairs. When he reached the door he could hear voices and it sounded suspiciously like that damn werewolf. Just what he wanted, an irate werewolf that won't hesitate to kill him when he finds out that James was not Harry's father but he was. He sighed, might as well get this over with. He raised his hand to knock on the heavy wooden door and just as he was about to bring his hand down he heard the Headmaster's voice.

"Come in Severus, the door is open." He just shook his head; he could not fathom how he does that.

He walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the fireplace He noticed immediately that Remus Lupin was indeed in the room with Albus. He managed not to look at Lupin; but he could still feel his eyes on him. Instead he looked up at Albus, he still had that maddening twinkle in his eyes.

"You wanted to see me about something."  
Severus said wondering if Albus had already told Lupin about Harry.

Albus smiled, " Yes I needed to talk to you about what we are going to do about Harry and Voldemort's new plan. And Remus had told me something rather interesting and I thought that you would like to know before we continue with our plans." He said gesturing to Lupin to start.

" First how is Harry doing?" Remus asked pleasantly.

Severus looked at Lupin for the first time since entering the room and noticed that he looked rather worn down. " He is doing well, considering what he went through. Although he hasn't woke yet, Poppy assures us that it shouldn't be long."

Remus's thin frame relaxed somewhat at hearing this. "I wanted to tell you that I know the truth about Harry's parentage. I knew that you were his father the first time that I held him."

Severus was shocked. "How did you know, I didn't even know until two weeks ago!" he stuttered shocked that Lupin had known the truth but hadn't told anyone, especially Albus or Harry.

Remus smiled grimly, " One of the gifts or curses, depends on how you look at it, of being a werewolf is that I can sense and see through some charms after a while. And when I held Harry I could sense that several different charms had been placed on him earlier that day. And he didn't smell like James and Lily, his scent was that of yours and Lily's. When I confronted Lily she swore me to secrecy and threatened to modify my memory. So I kept quiet knowing that if the truth came out you and Harry could be put in even more danger than what you already were in. And then about three months ago at the end of the term I noticed that Lily's charms were starting to fade and every once in a while I would see a glimpse Harry's true appearance, and there is no denying that he is your son." Lupin said sitting back in the chair. He looked like the weight of the world had just been lifted from his shoulders.

" Thank you for telling me Remus, it really does mean a lot to me and I am sure to Harry that you are taking this so well." Severus said quietly.

Albus looked Severus, " Now that we have that out of the way, the reason that I needed to talk to you is because there are some things that you need to be made aware about Harry. And I think that Remus needs to know as well. I will tell Sirius only what he absolutely needs to know when he comes back from his mission.

After what I tell you both you will understand why I have decided to take such a drastic measure."

Albus stopped there and to a long sip of his tea. "The first thing that I need to clear up is that Lily Evans was not a muggleborn like everyone thought. She was adopted when she was three days old.

Jocelyn Asurik, her mother was a very powerful witch as she was the last direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. She died shortly after giving birth to Lily.

No one knew of this revelation besides Lily and myself. But what she did not know was the identity of her father.

I have recently come across Jocelyn's diary, and in it she recounted how she became pregnant with Lily."

Albus paused gathering his thoughts before dropping the bombshell. "Jocelyn was enslaved by Voldemort on the pretense that she was to provide him with an heir. He knew of her lineage and in his quest for domination he kept her captive until she was able to produce his heir, he had then planned on disposing her after she gave birth. She managed to escape shortly after her capture but not before she became pregnant.

She gave birth to Lily in a muggle hospital in London eight months later." Albus finished quietly.

Severus sat there stunned not able to say anything. It was Remus that was the first to come back to his senses. " That means that Harry is the heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"And Ravenclaw." Severus breathed heavily.

Albus looked at him sharply. " What do you mean, you are the heir of Ravenclaw. It can only be Harry if you die."

Severus sighed. " The heir is always the youngest in the line. I was the heir until Harry was born, and then it transferred to him."

Albus sat back in his chair "Well it seems that Harry is even more extraordinary than we all suspected. Now that we all understand why it is extremely important for Harry to stay safe at all costs. Do we agree on this?"

Severus nodded his head, as did Remus But not before he asked one last question, "Does Voldemort know that Harry is his grandson?"

Albus looked thoughtfully at his phoenix, Fawkes. " He is aware of his connection to Harry, but sees him more as a liability than anything else, although I am pretty sure that if he was aware that Severus is Harry's father and not James he would try to recruit him before killing him.

Which brings me to what I had called you two here for originally. I want to tell you what I have planned and it is imperative that only the three of us, including Harry, know what we are going to do. Is that understood?"

Albus waited for the affirming responses before going on. When they both said yes he continued.

"We all know that Harry's is going to be changing back to his true appearance on his birthday, which is in two days. I have come up with a way for Harry to be protected and no one know his identity."

Meanwhile in the infirmary Harry was on the verge of waking up.

Poppy was in her office when she heard a low moan. She dropped the stack of files that she was reading through and ran to Harry's side. His eyes were still closed but she could tell that he was starting to wake up. She ran over to the fireplace and threw a hand full of powder in it and yelled "Headmaster Dumbledore's office." A couple of seconds later Albus came into view.

"Is there something wrong Poppy?" He asked worriedly hoping that nothing had happened to Harry.

" No, No nothing is wrong, but Harry is starting to wake up and I thought that he might need some familiar faces around him when he wakes up." She said quickly.

Albus nodded toward Remus and Severus and then turned back toward Poppy. " We will be right down."

Back in the Infirmary

Harry felt the darkness that had surrounded him for so long start to lighten up and he could feel himself waking up.

It's about damn time.

He muttered to himself. Harry could hear several people coming toward his bed. The firm and steady footsteps he knew right off that they belonged to Professor Dumbledore, the almost silent and sulking footsteps he learned to recognize as his father's, and then the third he wasn't sure. The footsteps drew closer and then stopped at the side of his bed. He wanted to open his eyes but they felt like someone had glued them together. He willed his eyes to open and was rewarded by a slit of bright light.

" Too bright." He whispered hoarsely, a few seconds later the room was bathed in a warm glow.

Albus smiled. " Is that better?" He asked and saw Harry nod his head. " Do you know were you are?"

Harry peaked through the slit in his eyes and saw that Professor Dumbledore was leaning in toward him with a very concerned look on his face. " The infirmary. Thank you for who ever came and got me." He said still whispering because his throat was so dry and it felt like it was on fire. " Can I have a drink of water?"

" I'll get it Harry." Remus Lupin said walking to him with a small grin and handed Harry a glass of cool water.

Harry took it gratefully but was having some problems getting it to his mouth, it seemed like it weighed a ton.

Severus stepped forward to help his son. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped Harry raise the glass to his lips. He watched as he drank it greedily. After he Harry finished drinking Severus helped him lay back down on the bed without aggravating his still tender injuries.

"Thanks." Dad, he finished to himself as he watched as his father sat down in a chair at the foot of his bed. About that time Poppy came bustling over to check on Harry and to see how is doing. After she checked him over again for about the tenth time Professor Dumbledore decided to end Harry's coddling by clearing his throat loudly.

"I think that Harry is going to be perfectly fine. The only permanent damage seems to be to his throat and voice box." When Poppy saw everyone's questioning glances she tried to explain. " Before you eat you will need to take a numbing potion and as for your voice it will probably have a raspy sound to it when you have talked too much. But other than that you have managed to make a full recovery and beaten the odds once again." She said smiling.

Harry grinned, " Yeah I always seem to do that huh." He said awkwardly. He could have swore that he heard Remus mutter under his breath, "Thank Merlin for that" but he wasn't sure.

"Well, I think that I will go and finish up that paper work that I have been trying to finish all summer." Poppy said as she started  
toward the door.

Albus turned back to Harry and quietly muttered a locking and silencing charm for the room. "Harry do you remember when I told you that there was some things that I would tell you when you were old enough?"

Harry nodded his head and rolled onto his side so that he could lie down but still be able to see the Headmaster. "First there is  
something that we found out after we brought you back from the Dursley's." He saw Harry visibly shutter at the mention of that  
name, which that in itself said a lot when not even Voldemort's name invoked that kind of fear. "It has to do with your father."

Harry lowered his eyes so not to meet the gaze of the wizard, " I already know." He whispered.

Severus had stayed remotely out of the conversation so far, but when he heard Harry say that he thought that he was going to pass out. Albus chuckled " What do you already know Harry?"

Harry sighed, " I know that Professor Snape is my father and I know what had happened between him and my mother. I know that he didn't know that I was his son until the night that I was brought here so I don't hold it against him for the way that he treated me the past few years. I understand why now." He watched the bewildered expressions on the adult's faces and tried no to laugh at their reactions.

Severus was the first to snap back to reality, " How… how did you know all of that!" he asked still clearly shaken.

Harry smiled, " I listened to you talking to me when I was unconscious, I'm still not quite sure how I did it. I do know that you were the only reason why I am here now. There were times when the darkness that surrounded me tried to pull me away, but hearing you helped me stay." When he finished talking there were tears streaming down his face and when he looked up he saw the tears on his fathers face as well. He hadn't realized that basically what he had just said was that it was Severus talking to him that kept him from dieing.

Severus walked swiftly up to Harry's bedside and pulled him into his arms now knowing exactly how close he had come to loosing his son so soon after he had found him.

He felt Harry grab onto him desperately as a strangled sob escaped from his mouth. All of the years of pain, torment and loneliness that were trapped in him broke free as the sobs racked his thin body. Severus instinctively pulled Harry closer and started murmuring comforting words in his son's ear.

Albus and Remus had walked discreetly to the window on the other side of the infirmary so that they could give them some privacy.

Remus looked at Albus " How did Harry know all of that, I thought that he was in a coma the entire time that he was here." He  
asked quietly.

"He was but after Severus found out that Harry was his son all of the memories of him and Lily surfaced with a vengeance. I  
suspect that Severus needed some one to talk to and not necessarily say anything back, so he started talking to Harry. And by the looks of things," Albus said glancing at Severus holding and comforting Harry,

"He must have said a lot of things for Harry to be so accepting and understanding. They are going to really need each other now, especially with Voldemort at his full power now. I fear that we may not win this time. And as ridiculous as it sounds our very lives are resting in the hands of that broken and battered young man. He is the only one that can defeat him, and Voldemort knows it."


	7. A Startling Revelation

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just borrow them and manipulate them for my own and your twisted

wants.  
Chapter 7: A Startling Revelation

Harry pulled shakily away from his father. "I just have one question."

Severus looked at his son and saw his disheveled hair and tearstained face, "What's that."

"Why do I look like James?" he asked not looking his father in the eye, but when he heard him start to laugh he looked up carefully.

" Your mother was a genius with charms and when you were born she put several on you so that you would look like James and not me. But they have already started to wear off and Professor Dumbledore said that they would completely fade on your sixteenth birthday, which by the way is in two days." Severus told him brushing the hair out of his son's eyes.

Harry looked up at his father with a very worried look " Did you say that my birthday was in two days?" He hoped that it wasn't, he was not ready to tell his father about the secret that he had been hiding since the middle of his fourth year.

"Yes, your birthday is in two days. You seem worried about something, if you are worried about the charms wearing off you won't feel any different, you'll just look different." He said still wondering what was making him so uneasy.

Harry fidgeted not wanting his secret to be out, but he knew that he really didn't have a choice. " How long is Professor Lupin  
going to be here?" He asked innocently enough.

Severus watched as his son tried to avoid his eyes. Something was definitely wrong.  
" Harry whatever it is just tell me. I am not going to get mad; I told you that for now on I would be there for you." Severus said  
calmly.

"I need you to brew me some Wolfsbane potion for tomorrow night." He said his voice barely above a whisper.

Severus wasn't for the fact that he was already sitting down his knees would have given out on him. "When did it happen" He asked quietly. He wondered if Albus knew about this.

"The middle of my fourth year." He said while looking cautiously at his father expecting to find hate and disgust in his eyes.

But all that he saw was concern and worry that made him feel a little better.

" Who has been brewing the potion for you? Does anyone else know about this?" Severus asked expecting him to say that the  
Granger girl was the one that was making the potion and that her and Weasley were the ones that knew about this.

Harry shook his head, " No one else knows. I never told anyone, people still think that werewolves are dark creatures. I didn't want people to think that there was more darkness in me especially if they knew the truth about who Voldemort is to me.

People would probably brand me as a destined traitor and kill me first and then ask questions later." He said his voice laced with venom. He made himself calm down and continued talking.

"I'm the one that made the potion. Before I left school I made enough to last me for the summer but when Vernon," he shuttered his face showing a mixture of fear and rage, "threw my trunk at me, the vials shattered." He said. "He was really lucky that I had taken a dose of it before I got off the train at Kings Cross."

Severus was starting to see his son in a whole different light; he had shouldered this burden by himself and on top of that was  
making a very complex potion. Then it hit him; Harry had said something about Voldemort and if people knew they would brand him as a traitor. How did he know, Albus only found out a couple of weeks ago. "Harry, I have some of the potion in my work room I made some for Remus this morning. And what did you mean about 'the truth about Voldemort and you?"

About this time Albus and Remus had decided to join Harry and Severus.

Severus waited until they had sat down on the other side of the bed before he said anything. " Harry, do you want me to tell them or do you want to?" He asked not wanting to say anything to make Harry upset.

Harry looked at Remus and then Albus before nodding, " You can." He said quietly.

Severus glanced over at Harry before he started talking. " Well Remus, it looks like you are going to have a companion on your monthly romps through the forest." He said lightly.

Remus jerked his head toward Harry and saw Harry nod his head affirming that this was the truth. " When and how did it happen?" he asked shakily, he wouldn't wish lycanthropy on his worst enemies.

Harry sighed, "It happened the middle of my fourth year when I was serving detention with Filtch in the forest. I was looking for unicorn hairs and I went too far in the forest." Harry's eyes grew distant as he fell deeper into the memory. " I heard a low growl and when I looked up there was this brown and silver werewolf with silver eyes, it acted like it was trying not to attack me but I guess the animal side won and he lunged at me. I was turning to run when he bit me."

He lifted up his shirt and showed them the scar of the bite on the back of his shoulder. " I knew that I was infected and that there was nothing that anyone could do, so I made sure that by the next full moon I had a successful Wolfsbane potion.

I went to the Astronomy tower and locked myself in and then transformed under my invisibility cloak. I did this ever full moon here at school and I did the same thing at the Dursley's.

No one knew no one ever caught on not even Ron or Hermione. But they were pretty wrapped up in each other, they didn't even seem to mind that I never talked to them anymore." He said bitterly.

He didn't tell them anything anymore. Ron would figure it to be some way to get more attention, and Hermione would have wanted him to tell everyone the moment that it happened. He couldn't remember when he realized that his so-called friends didn't seem to care anymore. They never saw the changes that he had went through, or how withdrawn he became. They just kind of drifted away and he found that he really didn't care.

Severus looked at his son when he heard the bitterness in his voice when he was talking about Ron and Hermione. He had seen that they were drifting apart; he also realized that they never sat together in class of even in the Great Hall. After he realized that the Golden Trio had split up he watched Harry closer to see whom he would go to for friendship.

What he had seen shocked him. He saw that Harry got a little closer to the Weasley twins but it was almost like a business friendship. But other than that he stayed alone.

It wasn't until sometime last year he saw that Harry had become close with the last person he would ever expect.

His Godson, Draco Malfoy.

He had been standing on the edge of the forest one night watching the lake when he noticed two shapes walking toward the water. He snuck up closer to them so that he could see who it was. Harry had been standing facing the lake when he saw someone sneaking up on him. When he realized it was Draco he thought for sure that they were going to fight. And then Draco did something that shocked him he wrapped his arms around Harry in a way that made him believe that they had been together for a while.

Any time he would try to get information about Harry in a roundabout way from Draco he would cleverly avoid answering any of his questions. He would have to ask Harry about that, but would wait to ask him when they were alone.

"Now what did you mean when you said that you knew the truth about how Voldemort is connected to you?" Albus asked finally snapping back to reality.

Harry met the older mans gaze head on as if issuing a silent challenge. " I know that he is my grandfather," He said bluntly.

"You see sometime last summer I received a very strange letter from the man that was supposed to trying to kill me. He told me several things that you believed that I was not ready to hear or understand. But what I think that you failed to notice is that from the time that I stepped foot in this school I had to learn to grow up fairly quickly. Voldemort told me about my heritage and told me that if I would join him he would let me have everything that I could ever want. He knew about the Dursley's abuse and he said that he could take me away from it. You are not the only one that has spies keeping tabs on me while I am away from school. But I think that it would be kind of hard for Arabella Figg to keep an eye on me if she neglects to do her job." Harry said seeing the shocked look on the Headmasters face.

"But I told him that I would rather die than join him. I have watched him every night since he came back in my dreams. I see every time that he kills, tortures, rapes, humiliates and degrades wizards and muggles alike. Every night I have visions of what he is doing and every time that he casts the Cruciatus curse on someone I feel it. When he cast the killing curse it feels about a hundred times worse than the Cruciatus, sometimes I envy those who are on the other end of that curse because at least they get to die, me I just get to live another day and get to look forward to another night of torture. But it is not so bad now because my body has learned to block the pain of Cruciatus curse." Harry said as he lay back down on the pillows.

No one said a word. They were all too shocked. Severus decided that he would take Harry back down to his private quarters for some rest; he also would rather be the one to tell him of what the Headmaster had come up with to protect Harry.

"Harry, would you like to be moved down to my private quarters so that you have time to rest for tomorrow night?" he asked seeing the exhausted and weary look in his eyes.

Harry looked quickly over to where Albus was sitting. " Please tell me that I can get out of here. I would rather be somewhere not so open." He asked pleadingly.

Albus nodded and Severus stood up, " Do you think that you can walk or do you want me to carry you?" He asked gently.

" I think that I would rather you carry me. I really don't think that I could manage to walk all the way to the dungeons just yet." He said with a small smile.

Severus bent down and scooped his son up in his arms. And without another word to the other two people in the room he turned and walked out of the door.


	8. Getting Settled in and Hearing the Plan

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter 8: Getting settled in and hearing the plan

Severus was carrying Harry down to their quarters when he decided that he was going to swing by the kitchens to let the House Elves know to send down some food. " What would you like for dinner?" he asked.

Harry thought for a few seconds before he made up his mind. " I can have anything that I want right?"

Severus smiled. " Yes anything that your heart desires."

" Two peanut butter and blackberry jam sandwiches with cool whip on it." He said with a huge grin on his face. " And some hot chocolate with the tiny marshmallows."

Severus laughed at this " And here I was thinking that you were going to order a huge seven course meal." He said sarcastically.

They finally made it down to the dungeons after being accosted by Dobby and only getting away with a promise that he would bring Harry back down to the kitchens before school started. Harry had sat down on the couch and was happily eating away at his sandwiches when Severus thought that now would be the opportune time to ask him about Draco. "You know that those   
sandwiches are my godsons favorites?" he said knowing that if him and Draco were close he would know that he was his godfather.   
" Yeah I know he is the one that got me hooked on them." Realizing what he had just said he clapped his hand over his mouth.  
"Shit, Draco is going to fucking kill me." He said his eyes wide.

" Ah, so its Draco now and not Malfoy huh." Severus said laughing.

" God, no one was supposed to find out. He doesn't want Lucius to find out that he is gay. Merlin I did it again, please just kill me now at least you will have mercy on me." Harry mumbled in the pillow that he had dived under.

This made Severus laugh even harder. " Harry its alright I promise not to say anything, besides I already knew that there was something going on between you two. I saw you meeting out by the lake one night."  
Harry looked at his father astounded. "And you don't mind, about me...uh…being gay?" he asked timidly.

Severus saw that Harry was very insecure about this, " Harry I could care less, all that matters to me is that you are happy. That's what counts. Plus you will find out that the Wizarding community is not as biased as muggles when it comes to relationships, whether it is with a man or a woman. I would be a rather large hypocrite if I was angry for you being gay." He saw Harry's eyes widen in realization and what that comment meant. "Now, I have only one question, does Draco make you happy?" he watched as Harry got a sappy look on his face.

"Yeah, he does." He said with a goofy grin plastered on his mouth. " Do you think that there is any way that he could come here and visit?"

"That I don't know about. But you just reminded me about what we are planning on doing about your safety. We are basically  
going to say that Harry Potter died after being in a coma for several weeks from injuries that he received from his uncle while at his aunt and uncles house. And then you will be starting this fall as my son; we will tell people that I wanted you to attend here because I wanted you closer to me with all that has been going on. If you want to be resorted then Albus said that was not a problem. And we need to come up with a new name for you." Severus said summing up what Albus had talked to them about before Harry had woken up.

Harry sat there for a couple of minutes before he said anything. " Can Draco know the truth? I don't think that I could keep  
something like this from him."

Severus was silent for several seconds and Harry was afraid that he was going to say no. "I'll see if I can arrange for him to come here for you birthday, do you want him here for when the charms where off?" Not really sure if he wanted Draco here just yet or not.

Harry shook his head vigorously, " Yes, I would really like for him to be here. Do you think that he is going to flip when he finds out that you're my father?"

Severus laughed, " Oh most definitely, I have been trying to find out from him for months now what had been going on between you two. How long have you two been sneaking around seeing each other?" he asked teasingly he figured that they had probably started seeing each other some time this year. But when Harry answered him he was shocked.

"Since the end of our third year. I had been sitting near the lake the day after the Quidditch game where I fell off of my broom,  
going over and over in my head my mom's voice pleading with Voldemort not to kill me. I had been so absorbed in my own  
thoughts that I didn't hear Draco come up behind me. He put his wand up to the back of my head and said, " I could kill you right here and no one would know who did it."

"I turned and looked at him and told him to do it because it would serve people right for putting the fate of the Wizarding world in a child's hands. He sat down next to me and asked me what had happened on the Quidditch pitch and I told him. He offered to call a truce for when we were alone because in public we both had to keep our acts and masks up. From then on we got to be really close friends and by the end of the year a lot more. We came up with code names so that we could write to each other without anyone becoming suspicious. During our fourth year he was the one that helped me find the ingredients to make the Wolfsbane potion and he was the one that borrowed them out of your stash. I made sure that I gave him enough money to replace them before you noticed that they were gone." Harry said not realizing how thoroughly shocked his father was.

" Are you telling me that all of fights that you two have had have all been staged?" he asked impressed with both his son and godson.

"Yep, and I'll tell you a secret do you remember when the fake Moody turned Draco into a white ferret. Well after I was bit he  
decided that he wanted to become an animagus, and guess what his form is." He asked laughing.

"A white ferret." Severus said laughing so hard that he almost fell off of the couch.

" He actually has two forms. The other one is a pure white Abraxan." Harry said still laughing.

" You never did tell me what you look like when you transform." Severus said when he thought about what Harry would look like.

Harry smiled smugly, " And you'll just have to wait until tomorrow night."

"Alright, alright do you want me to show you your rooms?" He asked knowing that Harry would be very surprised.

Harry stood up shakily and slowly followed after his father. They passed by what looked like a storage room that had cauldrons and potions equipment everywhere. When they came to the end of the hallway Severus turned around so that he could see his sons face when he saw his room.

Harry walked passed his father and looked into the room. It was incredible.

The bed was huge and had a forest green and black satin comforter and pillows that matched. There was a beautiful desk that had all of his schoolbooks and other books on the various shelves. Rolls of parchment were slid into slots under the books and a full inkwell along with several different types of quills was there as well.

He saw that Hedwig's cage was hanging on a decorative stand but what was the best was the closet. It looked like it was as big as the room and it was full of different color and style of cloaks and robes as well as an assortment of muggle clothes. It was amazing. He was so used to having cast- offs from Dudley that he didn't know what it was going to be like to wear clothes that fit him and ones that he likes. He turned back around and saw that his father was still standing in the doorway. He ran over to him and threw himself into his arms.

" Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Severus smoothed his son's hair down " You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that. It's all yours and you deserve it. You didn't even finish looking around the room." He teased. " The fireplace is over there," he said pointing at the wall opposite of the bed. " And you have your own bathroom."

Harry walked over to his bed and flopped unceremoniously onto it. "Have you thought about my name yet?" he asked wondering what he had come up with.

Severus walked over and sat down on the bed beside his son. "Your mother and I had talked about names for when we decided to have kids. We came up with Lucian Salazar Snape, that can be yours if you want it to be." He said quietly. He remembered Lily talking about names a lot the week before he was given the mark. Looking back now he knew why.

Harry thought this over for a few minutes and tested saying it. It rolled off his tongue. He knew that was the name that his mother had picked out for him when she first found out. He just knew it was, it felt right. "I want it changed as soon as possible. Now are you going to tell me how you are going to get Draco out from Lucius's grasp so that he can come and stay here?" He asked hopefully. He really missed him and he needed to talk to him. Plus it would be great to see his reaction to who his father is.

" Yeah, I guess that I could go fire-call Lucius and tell him that I need his help brewing some sort of dark potion; you said that you and Draco have code names. What are they so that in case I need to use them to get Draco to agree to come here?" He said knowing that he would have to use them in order for Draco to come willingly to brew potions.

Harry nodded his head, " Ok, mine is Onyx and Draco's is Dragon. His is rather obvious but mine was the one that needed to be totally unable to trace back to me." He said laying his head on his pillow and closing his eyes. Tomorrow night was going to be hell. He was already exhausted, more so than he was normally.  
He had so much pent up anger and hatred that he was afraid that the Wolfsbane wouldn't work. That was why he wanted Draco here for tomorrow night. He needed Draco there to ground him, if not all hell could break loose.

Severus slipped out of his son's room and quietly closing the door behind him. He walked into his own room to make the fire-call, that way if Harry woke up there was no danger of anyone seeing him here. He picked up a handful of powder and threw it in the flames. "Lucius Malfoy's Study, Malfoy Manor." A few seconds later Lucius's head appeared in his fireplace.

"Ah, Severus I was just thinking about contacting you. I wanted to know if there would be any problems with Draco staying the rest of the holiday with you. Narcissa and I have been called out on urgent business." Lucius said smoothly.

Severus knew what 'urgent business' they were being called for. They were being sent around the country to try and locate Harry.  
He thanked Merlin again that Harry was safe with him in Hogwarts. And this definitely would work in his favor. "I was just calling you ask you if I could take young Draco, I need someone that is as competent in potions to help me make some 'important' potions." He knew that if he doubted on whether it was a good idea or not to let him take Draco, hearing that he was making the potions would smooth things over.

"Yes, that would be good. I think that you may need to persuade him though. He is quite adamant that he is staying." Lucius said smirking.

Severus knew that Lucius thought that he would never get Draco to leave the house. But he did not want Draco to be anywhere near Lucius or Voldemort when they find out that Harry Potter died and not by their own hands. A couple minutes later Draco came into the room.

"And I suppose that you are going to try and convince me that I really want to come and spend the rest of the Holiday with you." He smirked wondering what in the world he was up to.

" Well Dragon, I need your help on a certain potion and I found a particularly interesting Onyx that you left at school. I put it on the bed in the spare room." He said trying not to laugh.

Draco stood there stunned. He quickly composed himself and stood up. "I just need to grab a couple things and I'll come through now." He said and then practically ran out the door.

Lucius looked at Severus astonished. "What was that all about? He told me that he was not going with you no matter what."

"At the end of the term I told him of a potion that I had just come across, one that was particularly illegal and highly dangerous. I told him that I wouldn't be able to get a hold of the ingredients until the beginning of the school year. But I got them early." Severus lied smoothly.

" I am glad to see that you haven't stopped practicing your 'Art' while you are teaching under that muggle-loving old fool." Lucius said as Draco came walking back in slowly but it was obvious that he had ran to his room and ran back. "Do be on your best behavior Draco, you know what will happen if I find out otherwise."

Severus saw Draco stiffen with that underlying threat, something else that he needed to find out when he had his chat with Draco.  
He'd be damned if he would sit back and watch Lucius do the same thing to Draco as what his bastard of a father did to him. Not if he could prevent it.

"Well let's go Draco. We need to get started on this Potion as soon as possible." Severus went back through the fireplace and few seconds later Draco joined him. Draco was about ready to dart out the door toward Harry when Severus stopped him. "Before you go in and see him there are some things that you need to know. The first thing is that Harry has been in a coma for the past two and a half weeks. He just woke up this evening." Draco interrupted him.

"What happened, how did he get here, is he ok is there anything wrong with him. Who did it to him, I swear to god if it was that good for nothing fat fucking bastard of a muggle that has the gall to call himself his uncle I will kill him. I knew that if Harry went back there this summer something would happen." Draco stopped his tirade and buried his head in his hands, "Merlin Sev, I don't know what I would do without him. I don't think that I could handle loosing him."

"You are going to loose him, in a way, but I need to wait for Harry to wakeup before I say any more. It is up to him on what he tells you." He said wondering when Harry would hear Draco and wake up. "Now, I have some questions for you. What is going on between you and Lucius? And don't give me that bullshit that it's nothing because I know better."

Draco sighed and slumped down on the floor "he keeps threatening to make me get the mark now instead of waiting until after I graduate. But I don't want it period. I can't do what he does to people. And on top of that if he ever found out that I was gay he would kill me. Not to mention that my boyfriend is number one on their 'who needs to be killed at all costs' list. Honestly I don't think that I would have lasted against Lucius as long as I have with out Harry." He finished quietly.

" Draco, you don't have to go back there you know. You are always welcome to stay with me." Severus told Draco.

"Please Draco don't go back." Harry's voice came from the hallway.

Draco jumped up and launched himself into Harry's open arms. And for the first time since he had left school he felt like he was home. Draco looked at Harry and stared awestruck.

"My god Harry you look totally different, you hardly look like yourself anymore and what happened to your voice?"

Harry laughed and looked over at his father and he shook his head. "Well Father," he stressed the father part. "I see that you have left a lot of news out."

Draco looked at Harry and then to his Godfather, and them back to Harry, "Did you just say Father, as in he is your Dad?"

Harry saw his father's body shaking with silent laughter, "Yep. We found out when he had brought me back to the school from the Dursley's.

Draco glanced back at Harry and promptly passed out. Harry caught him before his head hit the ground.


	9. Oh My, What Big Teeth You Have

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Chapter 9: Oh My, What Big Teeth You Have

Draco had pulled the extra mattress into Harry's room so that he could be near him when he started having nightmares. Or that was what they had told Severus. After they had awoken Draco from his impromptu nap they explained what all had happened to Harry since they brought him back from his relatives and what was going to happen in the near future.

Draco was really happy that he would be able to be with Harry out in the public with out people saying too much. He couldn't wait to see what he looked like after the charms were totally gone. He still couldn't believe that Severus was Harry's father; he wondered how he was going to be able to handle his son being sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry had told him that he was going to be sorted in front of the school after the first years were done.

He hoped that he would be put in Slytherin, but the Hat had put him in Gryffindor once already and it never changes its mind so he knew that it was hopeless. He could tell that Harry was really nervous about tomorrow night's transformation; he had it stuck in his head that the Wolfsbane potion wasn't going to work. He was just glad that either way he would be able to be there for him. Draco was still kind of mad how Severus had tricked Harry into telling him about their relationship.

But Harry knew how close he was to Severus and how hard it was to keep that from him so he really wasn't mad, he was glad that he knew now.

Draco looked at the clock and seen that it was close to three in the morning. He knew that Harry usually started having nightmares around three thirty so he had a half and hour before Harry started screaming. They were always worse the night before the full moon. He heard Harry start to move around and he glanced back at the clock it was only ten after, he looked back at Harry and he knew that there was something wrong. He got up and ran out of the room he headed for Severus's room and started pounding on the door. With in seconds he was at the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling his shirt on over his head.

Draco looked back at his godfather "There's something wrong with Harry. He's starting to toss and turn like he does when he has a vision but it's different, I don't know how to explain it. I just know that there is something seriously wrong." Draco said hurriedly as they ran back into Harry's room. What they saw when they got in there was horrifying. Harry's face was frozen in a mask of pain and his whole body was convulsing and surrounded in a light blue glow.

"His body is forcing off the charms, and it is causing him to transform. If you can change I would do it now before he has a chance to attack you. Remember he hasn't had any potion so he is not going to be able to stop himself." Draco said and then quickly transformed into his Abraxan form, which was the larger and stronger form.

Severus was in shock, he couldn't move or do anything but stare at the amount of pain his son was going through his body was trying to prevent the transformation and was making it longer and more painful than a normal shift. Harry started screaming again and Severus cringed, Harry's eyes locked on his and then the last scream erupted from his throat before he shifted completely.

"DAD!" he screamed, this snapped Severus out of his trance and he immediately transformed into a black panther. About three seconds later a huge black wolf with piercing green eyes lunged at the panther. The pure white Abraxan threw its body weight into the wolf and pinned him down. The panther then came and did the same.  
After two hours of thrashing around trying to get up the wolf finally collapsed. When he was unconscious Harry began to shift back into his human form. Realizing what was happening Draco and Severus released him and transformed back to normal.

"Can you please tell me what exactly happened?" Draco asked shakily, he like Harry and Severus was drenched in sweat. His muscles ached; he felt like had been running at a full speed for the past two hours. He glanced over at Severus and seen that he was in about the same state. He then kneeled down next to Harry's unconscious body; he wiped the sweat off of his head and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Do you want me to put him back to bed?" He asked his Godfather.

"Yeah and then I want you to meet me out in the living room, I am going to go and get Remus maybe he will have some idea of what happened." He said more to himself than to Draco as he walked out of the room.

Draco heard the main dungeon door open and then shut. He bent down and scooped Harry's light body up into his arms and carried him over to the large bed. After tucking him in he went to wait for Severus's return with Professor Lupin.

Meanwhile

Severus ran as fast as he could toward Remus's room. He started banging on the door yelling for Remus to open the door. A few seconds later a very alarmed Remus swung the door open.

"My God Severus it is five in the morning." And then seeing the exhausted and worried look on his face immediately thought of Harry. "What's wrong, has something happened?"

Severus nodded, "You need to come down to my rooms. I don't want anyone to over hear what I need to tell you."

Remus said nothing and followed Severus down to the dungeon.

When they walked into the living room Draco was curled up in a ball asleep. Remus saw him and opened his mouth to say something but Severus held his hand up and motioned for him not to say anything. Severus bent down and shook Draco's shoulder. Draco jumped up and looked around the room frantically, but when he saw his godfather he relaxed instantly.

"Did you find Professor Lupin?" he asked anxiously.

Severus motioned for Remus to have a seat as he sat down next to Draco. Remus saw that Draco looked nothing like he was used to seeing him, his hair was not slicked down to his head and it was a mess. And then he noticed something that he never thought he would see on the young Malfoy's face, fear and worry.

"Where is Harry and I assume that whatever happened it deals with him?" he asked quietly.

Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and started rocking slightly. "He transformed."

Severus saw that Remus was very confused so he started to tell him exactly what had happened. When he finished telling him Remus looked very worried and slightly perplexed.

"The only thing that I can think of is that his body was trying to heal itself as fast as it could and the only way that it could do that would be to expel the charms, and with his heighten emotions the only way that his body could handle it was to change forms, even though it is extremely painful. But there was a good side of this happening tonight and not tomorrow night. If his body had held out until tomorrow the Wolfsbane would not have helped. But you really need to give him some now so that if he does shift again it won't be as bad, and then have him take it tomorrow as well." He said and judging by the way Severus and Draco looked they were very relieved. " Now since you woke me up and drug me down here at five in the morning can someone please tell me why Draco is here, I know that he and Harry do not get along."

Draco turned red and Severus started laughing. " I have been seeing Harry since the beginning of our third year." Draco said turning even redder.

Remus chuckled, "That would explain a lot of things." He said mysteriously.

Draco looked at him confused "What things?"

"Oh just the times last year that I caught Harry coming back inside the castle way passed curfew looking very happy, but your scent was all over him. I could never quite figure that out but now it makes perfect sense." Remus said watching Draco burying his head in a pillow to avoid the look that Severus was giving him. Oh this was definitely going to be an interesting year. He was happy that he would be here this year to teach DADA. Albus had asked him last year but he couldn't do it but he was able to accept the position for this year.

Draco stood up and stretched " I am going to go to bed now, good night." He said as he was walking toward Harry's room.

" Oh and Draco, make sure that it is your bed." Severus said teasingly. Draco just shook his head and closed the door.

Remus looked at Severus, "It looks like you are going to have to keep an eye on those two. When I said that I could smell him all over Harry that wasn't the only thing that I could smell."

Severus laughed, " Remus you probably haven't got laid for so long that you've forgot what sex smells like." He said enjoying the blush that crept up his face.

"Oh, Ha Ha, look who's talking 'I am now a devout celibate'. You know its pretty bad when your son has more of a sex life than what you do." Remus said laughing. " There is one thing that I have never understood, how did you and Lily get together? I mean I thought that you were attracted to strictly the male variety."

"That was something that I never really understood either. She was the only woman that I ever looked at, and even today I could never be with another woman. I guess she was just special. And what the hell are you talking about strictly the male variety, at least I wasn't mooning over an escaped convict who unintentionally broke your heart when he told you of his engagement to Bill Weasley." He said knowing that he hit a nerve. When he saw Remus bow his head he knew he had gone too far "I'm sorry that was low."

Remus looked surprised that he was apologizing "That's alright. It's the truth. Well I am going to go and get some breakfast would you care to join me?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me check on Harry. All of the charms are off now. I didn't really get to see him, I was too worried about what had happened. I'll go ahead and give him some of the potion too." He stood up and walked to his workroom and grabbed a vial of the Wolfsbane potion. When he opened the door to his son's room he just shook his head there was Draco wrapped up in Harry's arms. Remus had walked up behind him and started laughing. "Well it looks like he really listened to you. My God Severus Harry looks a lot like you did when we went to school, although I can definitely see a lot more of Lily in him now. You and Draco are going to have to be hitting the guys and girls away with a stick." He said laughing at the image.

Severus just shook his head and walked over to Harry gently shaking his shoulder. Remus was right Harry was definitely his and Lily's child, there was no denying that. He felt a sense of awe rush over him when it suddenly hit him that he had a son.

Harry definitely did not look the same. The only thing that he could see that was the same was his scar. His hair, which had been a short cut mop of unruly dark brown waves, was now shoulder length poker straight hair that was black as midnight with the slightest hints of red. His face, which had, had a boyish roundness to it, was now long and thin, much like his. Only Harry's skin had a healthy glow to it not the pale sallow look that was the result from standing too near brewing potions.

His height was a huge difference. Where before he had been about five foot five inches, he was now a respectable six foot. His arms and legs were long and graceful.

He and Lily had a beautiful child.

And Remus was right about having to beat off the girls and guys.

Draco was definitely going to make sure that they knew that him and Harry were together. He stood there for the longest time and it finally started to sink in that he had a son, which that was something that he never thought that he would have in this lifetime. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the staff's reaction to him having a son.

There was only one thing that was worrying him and that was Harry getting resorted. He was afraid that if he were sorted back into Gryffindor he would be harassed because of having an Ex-Deatheater as a father and they in turn would no doubt see him as a spy for Slytherin and future Deatheater. He just hoped that for everyone's sake Harry would be put in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. But what puzzled him the most was the way that Harry acted when he brought up being resorted. It was like he knew something that no one else did about what house he was going to get in.

Harry opened his eyes and saw his father hovering over him and realized that Draco was on bed with him. "This doesn't look good does it." He said turning a deep red. "I'm sorry that I tried to attack you earlier. I had no control, I couldn't help it." Harry said mournfully.

"Harry its all right. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent it and it's not your fault. I want you to drink some of the potion now and then later this evening you will have to take more. I also have some of the numbing potion for your throat. I can give you a little flask to keep it in so you can carry it around all day with out people asking too many questions. Ok. Now try to get some sleep."

He said and turned to walk out of the room. Severus stopped at the door and turned back around.

" Oh and Harry, try not to make this a habit." He said pointing at Draco's sleeping form next to him. He then closed the door. Harry drank the bitter potion and then snuggled back down against Draco's warm back and fell asleep.

Draco had opened his eyes after he heard the door click shut. He had heard what his godfather had said about him being in Harry's bed. He knew that a long talk was coming for both him and Harry. He just hoped that Severus waited until after Harry's transformation to try and talk to him seriously. He didn't want Harry to have a repeat of tonight. Draco knew that it wouldn't be long before his father was checking in. He hoped that he didn't suspect anything; that would not be a good thing.

Remus had waited until Severus had come back out of Harry's room before he headed toward the main door. He hoped that there weren't any other staff members in the kitchens at this hour. He needed to eat something so that he could keep up his strength for tonight. He still couldn't get over the fact that Harry was a werewolf and had been one since his fourth year. Remus couldn't believe that Harry was able to brew a successful Wolfsbane potion in his fourth year with out any help. He was definitely Severus's son.

" Do you want to just get something to take back to your quarters?" Remus asked as Severus walked up beside him.

Severus looked over at Remus, " Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Also if you wouldn't mind I would really like for you to explain to me what my son goes through every month. I admit that I am very lacking of that sort of knowledge." Severus said smiling when he saw the look on Remus's face when he admitted that he didn't know something.

"So have you decided on what Harry's new name will be?" Remus asked as the walked back toward the dungeons. They had to literally pry a very hyper Dobby off of Severus when he told the little house elf that Harry was not feeling too good and was still asleep.

"Yeah we talked about it earlier, we decided on Lucian Salazar Snape. He really liked it, I think though it was mainly because it was the name that Lily had picked out when we were together." Severus paused and debated on asking Remus a question.

"Did Lily ever tell you or anyone else that we had been together and that Harry was my son?"

Remus stopped walking and turned toward Severus pain evident in his eyes. "She never told anyone about the two of you. She even went as far as to tell James that Harry was his and that he was just premature when he was born a month and a half early. I know that she never told Sirius anything or Peter for that matter." Remus took a deep breath. "The only reason that she told me that Harry was yours was because I had threatened to tell James, at the time I didn't know that you and her had been a couple previous to her marrying James."

Severus nodded in understanding, it hurt that Lily would have had to go so far as she did to keep herself and Harry away from him, but if he would have just went after her and told her what was going on so many things would have and could have been different. Making up his mind, he knew that he needed to talk to Albus soon.

"I think that I will go and talk to Albus today since the charms have worn off completely. I have a feeling that by this afternoon Harry Potter will cease to exist and the Wizarding world will not be too happy that their savior has died." Severus said in a hushed voice.

"The Daily Prophet will probably have a field day with this."

Remus looked over at Severus and saw that he was walking rather stiffly. " Why are you so stiff?" he asked.

"Try pinning down a rather pissed off werewolf for two and a half hours. It was hell. I'm sure that Draco will probably be in the same shape as I am when he wakes up." He said half laughing. They had arrived back at the door to his quarters. As the walked in to the living room they could hear a very loud argument.

Remus looked over at Severus and shook his head he had no idea what was going on either.

When they walked to Harry's doorway what they saw made them almost fall down with laughter. Draco was standing soaking wet with only a pair of green boxers shorts on.

" You know that there are other ways to wake a person up than dumping freezing cold water on them." Draco yelled at Harry.

Harry was doubled over laughing. "But the other ways are not as fun as seeing you dripping wet, and besides you are so cute when you are mad."

Severus glanced back at Remus and then back at his son and godson " I don't think that I want to know." And then he turned around and walked back out the door.


	10. Exit Harry Potter and Enter Lucian Snape

Disclaimer: Although I really need money I will tell the truth, Harry Potter and co. are not my creations. Oh well I like to write about them anyway.

Chapter 10: Exit Harry Potter and Enter Lucian Snape

Albus had been putting off what he had to do ever since Harry had woken up. It was time for Harry Potter to die. He needed Severus to tell him what they had decided would be Harry's new name. He was just about ready to fire call Severus when he heard someone knocking on the door outside his chambers. He glanced at the little plaque that was mounted next to the door. It read

'Severus Snape', "Ah Severus come in." he then turned around and sat back down in his chair and started absently petting Fawkes.

"I was just getting ready to summon you. I think that it is time for Harry Potter to disappear and your son to transfer here, don't you think."

" That was what I was coming up here to see you about. And something else has come up that I think that you should be made aware of." Severus said not knowing how he was going to react to hearing that Draco was here and with Harry.

"If you were concerned about how I would have reacted when you told me that Draco was here, I would have to tell you that I am happy that he is here for Harry. And yes I know about the two of them being friends. It was a delightful surprise to find out that they could put aside their differences and become friends."

Severus had to laugh; for once he knew something that Albus didn't, oh they were friends all right, and more. "Yes there was that and I also wanted to get your permission to let the boys stay down in my quarters once the term starts. I am concerned with the threats that Lucius is directing toward Draco. He has told Draco that if he got into any trouble and was made aware of it, he would make him receive the Dark Mark now instead of when he graduates. Even though Draco wants nothing to do with Voldemort or his Deatheaters. Granted I am proud of Draco for standing up for what he believes in, but I fear that it will put him in great danger."

"I can give you permission for letting Harry stay in your chambers but I think that in order for Draco not to direct to attention to himself he will remain in his dorm until the end of the first week of school. Now, what is the name that you and your son have come up with" Albus asked with a smile.

Severus smiled, "Lucian Salazar Snape."

Albus nodded his head, " That is a wonderful name. Now, I have made arrangements with an old friend of mine that owed me some rather large favors. Your son Lucian is going to be a transfer student from The Griffin Academy for the Magically Gifted, and I will let you in on a little secret, if Lily had not died Lucian would have gone there to begin with, but I felt that we needed to be able to keep a closer eye on him so he came here.

But I will tell you this you should be very proud of your son; Lucian has completed all of the course work from there as well as here in the past five years. All of his records are up to date there as well as here because of this. I will just have him change the personal information on his file and no one will know otherwise.

I will also warn you that I am sending the announcement of Harry Potter's death to the Ministry and I will send a body replica to them so it is authentic. And no they will not be able to tell that it is a replica. I will guess to say that the news will be in the Daily Prophet by midday." He said finally as Severus stood up and was getting ready to leave.

"Oh and Severus, it is nice to see that you and Remus are finally getting along." He said his eyes twinkling like mad.

Severus groaned loudly and walked out the door. He wanted to go back down to his rooms tell his son that his name change was now legal and effective from this moment on and then lie down and take a nap.

He also needed to tell him that if was going to be staying in his own room during the term and Draco would be joining him at the end of the first week.

He wondered if Remus was still in his chambers or if he had went back up to his own room after he left. Severus stopped walking, since when was it important for him to know where Remus was.  
Since you started enjoying his company, that's when the little voice in the back of his head answered.

Severus started walking again He wished that, that little voice would go away, it was quite annoying. When he walked into his living room he smiled. Harry and Draco were curled up on the couch together and Remus was sprawled out in his favorite chair. He went and sat down in the chair that sat opposite from Remus and was diagonal from the couch. He propped his feet up and dozed off.

He had no idea how long that he had been asleep for but when he woke up he had the feeling that someone was watching him. When he opened his eyes he looked over at the couch and he saw that Draco had shifted in his sleep and now had his head buried in Harry's chest. When he moved his head over toward Remus he saw that he was the one awake.

"I wondered how long it would take you to wake up when I started watching you. It was exactly one minute and eleven seconds. Very impressive. Now, I know that you went up to see Albus about Harry so what did he have to say?" Remus asked.  
Severus chuckled. "He said that Harry is now Lucian Salazar Snape and is Hogwarts latest transfer from The Griffin Academy for the Magically Gifted. Did you know that he was taking the course work from there as well as here since his first year? He was supposed to go there but Albus decided that he would be safer here."

Remus was stunned. "I knew that he was taking some advanced courses for some subjects but not the entire curriculum for Griffin Academy. Did he say when he was going to stage Harry's death?" he asked.

"He was getting ready to contact the Ministry when I was leaving. He said that it would probably be in the paper by this afternoon."

Severus told Remus, when he noticed that Harry and Draco where starting to wake up. He looked at his son who had just noticed that he was there, "I thought I said that this," he said pointing to Draco sleeping beside him, "was not to be made a habit." He said teasingly.

"You said that him sleeping in my bed was not to be made a habit. Well this isn't my bed is it?" He said sticking his tongue out childishly. "Did you talk to Professor Dumbledore yet today?"

"Yes I did, you are now Lucian Salazar Snape and you are a transfer student from Griffin Academy. And in a few hours Harry Potter will have died after being in a coma for three weeks." Severus told his son.

"From here on out, my name is no longer Harry Potter but Lucian Snape." Lucian said seeing the love and joy shining from his father's eyes.

Draco had heard the last part of the conversation, "Its about time that you use your real name. And what was this about you being a transfer student from Griffin Academy, weren't you taking some classes from there last year?" he asked slightly confused.

Lucian looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. "Actually I have been taking their classes as well as Hogwarts classes since I first came here. I was supposed to go there instead of here but Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be safer for me to come here. So I did, but technically I was a student there as well." He said smiling. "So what is for lunch I am starved?"

Everyone started laughing. "How about some turkey sandwiches and a salad." Severus said walking into the kitchen area. He liked having his own kitchen and cooking his own food. Some times the house elves just drove him crazy so the less he saw of them the better. When he turned around he saw that Lucian was already at the table waiting patiently. "Well if you are so eager to eat why don't you make up the salad." He teased.

"I could do that." He said and then turned back to his father, "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

Severus stopped putting the sandwiches together and turned to look at his son, when he saw the longing on his face he made up his mind. "I will be there if you want me to."

Lucian shook his head that he did and went back to making the salad. When lunch was ready the four of them sat and ate in silence.

Draco was the first one done and said that he was going to go and lie back down. "That sounds like a great idea, I think that I am going to go back to bed as well." Lucian said following Draco.

"In Your Own Bed." Severus called after his son.

Lucian just laughed but Draco called back, " You just had to say that didn't you?" he said and then closed the door.

Lucian went and sat down on his bed Draco walked over and sat down on the floor. " How's come you never told me that you were taking all the classes from Griffin?" he asked as he leaned his head back against the side of the bed.

"I told you that I was taking classes from Griffin last year." Lucian said absently as he started running his hands through the blonde's silky hair. "You know, you should leave your hair like this for now on."

"Stop changing the subject, and you said that you were only taking a few classes. Not all of them." Draco said with a sigh. "You keep doing that and you will burn out before you get to graduate. And for your information I've had my hair like this all summer and I didn't even bring any gel with me for the school term."

Lucian started laughing. "I am so proud of you, you have finally beaten the addiction to the horrid hair gel." He said sarcastically. "Maybe I should take a page out of your book about what to do with my hair." He said running his fingers through his long silky black hair.

"You had better not put anything in your hair, I like it just how it is. And I swear that if you ever cut it I will go around school and tell everyone that you are in love with Neville Longbottom." Draco said trying to sound threatening.

"You do that I will tell everyone that your secret love is Pansy Parkinson and that you moan out her name in your sleep." He retaliated.

Draco shook his head disbelievingly, "I don't know how you ever where sorted into Gryffindor, your whole personality, the way that you act, how you think all screams Slytherin."

Lucian smirked, "I'll let you in on a little secret, I told the Hat not to put me in Slytherin because some little arrogant prat made it seem like all evil people where in Slytherin. And being the naive little first year I was when the Hat said that I would be great in Slytherin, I told it to put me any where but there." He was laughing at Draco's stunned expression when his father walked in.

"I thought that you two were going to go to sleep. And why does Draco look like he swallowed a hippogriff?" Severus asked when he saw Draco's opened mouth and shocked expression on his face.

"I can honestly say that I didn't do anything to him. I just let him in on a little secret of mine." Lucian said innocently.

Severus looked at his son and wondered what in the world he could have said that would cause that kind of reaction in Draco. As he is one that doesn't often react like that. "And would you like to tell me what was so shocking that Draco is unresponsive."

Lucian grinned, " Oh it was nothing that important. But I think that you will figure it out on your own when I am resorted." He said knowing that his resorting was driving his father mad.

Severus smiled; if his son kept up the way that he was acting he would definitely be put in Slytherin. Lucian knew that he was driving him crazy about what house he would be put in. "You keep your secrets then, I just came in to tell you that Albus just came in and said that the announcement was in the Daily Prophet and to say the least everything is crazy. Just about all of the Heads of the Ministry is here and demanding answers. And Albus being the kooky manipulative old man that he is said that you two can come up for the press meeting that he is going to give. Remus and I will be up there as well and so will the rest of the staff. And I will finally get to acknowledge my son."

Draco groaned but Lucian leaped up and ran to his closet. " Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to pick me something out to wear. And make sure that it screams that 'I am a Snape'. I have to make a good first impression. And just think of all the shocked faces you are going to get to see when you tell them that your son went to Griffin Academy." He said mischievously.

Oh yes that was definitely going to shock everyone. And it would also verify that he did have a son, especially the nosy ones at the Ministry that would definitely check the records at Griffin. He couldn't wait to see the look on Minerva's face when she heard this, although he imagined that she would be even harder on Lucian no matter what House he was in.

Draco who had finally come out of shock went to his own trunk and picked out his clothes. "I am going to go and get in the shower." He said as he walked toward the bathroom.

" You can use my bathroom to get ready or you can wait until Draco gets done in yours, but I am sure that you know how long it takes him to get ready." Severus said from the back of Lucian's closet. He walked out with a set of black dress robes and the darkest green long sleeved silk shirt, if any one would look closely at the color of the shirt they would see the Snape family crest on it. He then handed him a pair of black leather pants and then a very simple pair of dragons hide lace up boots.

Lucian looked at his father and smiled. " I am so glad that you have good fashion sense and a great taste in clothes." He said and then turned and walked toward his father's room so that he could sit down and read his copy of the Daily Prophet when he heard someone knocking on his door. He stood up and slowly walked over and opened it.

"I was wondering when you would answer your door this is the fifth time that I have knocked in the last fifteen minutes." Remus said walking toward the living room. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. "It is a bloody mad house up there. I think just about every important person down to the least important person in the Ministry is here. But do you know who isn't and I thought that maybe you could tell me. Ron and Hermione aren't there. Albus told me that he had sent personal owls to them saying that he would really appreciate if they would come. But neither one of them has shown and when I asked Arthur Weasley he said that the two of them had said that they weren't coming because they were going to go visit Hermione's grandmother. I thought that they were best friends, and by the way that Arthur acted they seemed less than sad that Harry was dead." Remus said rubbing his fingers on his temples as if trying to stave off a headache.

" Lucian told me in a way that they had stopped being friends sometime around the beginning of their fourth year. They seemed to pick each other over Lucian. I also noticed that they were starting to drift apart around the end of their third year. And that was around the same time that him and Draco had got together. I think that the main reason was that Lucian grew up and needed to be able to talk to some one who was on the same level as he was and I think that he found out that he had more in common with Draco than he realized." Severus said sitting down in his favorite chair. " Well the boys both decided that they were going to come up for the conference. Lucian made me pick out his clothes so that they were 'Snape' enough." He said chuckling. " So how many people do you think will notice Lucian and Draco?"

"Personally I think that just about every one will notice and probably about half will say something about him. Do you think that Lucius will show up tonight?" Remus asked his brow furrowed.

" Merlin I hope not. He will be livid and I know that He would drag Draco out of here and take out his frustrations out on him. And if he was in a particularly vicious mood I wouldn't put it past him to take Draco to Voldemort to force the Dark Mark on him."

Severus said quietly. "But I think that if Lucius would try something tonight, Draco would try to stand up to him especially if Lucian is with him. I also would hope that Albus would step in since I told him about him forcing the Dark Mark on Draco."

About this time Lucian had walked into the living room dressed and ready. He looked incredible. Remus was the first to find his voice.

"Well I will definitely say that you are a Snape. You could've passed as your father when we went to school. You look really good Lucian." He said watching as Lucian walked over and sat in the chair opposite of his father's chair.

"Are you just going to sit there with your mouth hanging wide open or are you going to say something" Lucian asked his father cheekily.

Severus started laughing and then before he could retaliate an equally good looking Draco walked in. "How in Merlin's name am I going to keep the people from attaching themselves to you two all night?" He asked exasperatedly Lucian was not the only one this year that was going to have to beat the girls and guys away.

Lucian looked over at Draco and grinned. Draco was wearing a similar outfit but instead of a green shirt he had on a dark silver one that very tightly drawn across his chest. And he had his hair exactly like he liked it. No gel, just laying flat and tucked behind his ears. He noticed that since the end of the term Draco's hair had grown, it had been directly even with his ears and now it was just barely brushing the tops of his shoulders. Oh yes the two of them were going to definitely draw attention to themselves today. And then Lucian suddenly remembered something. His scar, they needed to hide it somehow.

"I have a slight problem." He said to his father and Remus.

Severus looked sharply up at his son, "What's wrong?"

Lucian answered his question by brushing his hair away from his scar.

"The only thing that I can do to it is to make it into a larger scar. You will just have to come up with a good story on how you got it." He said pulling his wand out of his robes. He motioned for Lucian to kneel down in front of him so that he could see his forehead easily.

" This is going to hurt like hell." He said as a warning before he muttered a spell under his breath. He watched as the ends of the original scar spidered upward and disappeared in his hairline. It looked nothing like it had before.

"Are you going to do it or what?" Lucian asked opening his eyes.

Severus looked at his son in shock, "I already did it, its done. Are you telling me that you didn't even feel it?"

Lucian shook his head, "No I didn't feel a thing. But I think that you forgot that my body blocks any type of pain that is inflicted by magic. So are we ready to go and put in our appearance now?" he said grinning evilly.


	11. The Vision and the Unknown Spy

Disclaimer: hope fully by the eleventh chapter you realize that I have not or will never come up with the Harry Potter characters. But if you really want to hear it. Then yes they are mine, not JK Rowling, but mine. At least they are in my own mind.

Chapter 11: The Vision and The Unknown Spy

Just as the Lucian was getting ready to step out the door after his father he collapsed as his hand flew to his head, clasp over his scar. He started withering in pain and was not aware of the three other people that were carrying him back into his bedroom.

Severus looked frantically at Draco for some sort of answer at what was happening. " He is having a vision and Voldemort is being particularly malicious." Draco said somberly.

Close to ten minutes later Lucian's eyes fluttered open. He looked around with fear in his eyes until he saw his father bending over him trying to get him to calm down.

"Lucian, calm down you are safe in our quarters, just try and calm down. Can you tell me what happened, what did you see?" Severus asked his son in a soft murmuring tone. Lucian slowly started relaxing in his father's arms.  
That was when the tears started streaming down his face, his eyes locked onto Draco's.

"He killed your mum. Voldemort killed her because your father said that he didn't know where you were. He was going to mark you tonight, your parents refused" Lucian said his voice hardly above a whisper. He then turned and looked his father in the eyes. "He knows. He knows that you are a spy and he wants you dead." The tears started falling faster and an uncontrollable sob erupted from his body.

Severus was shocked. He knew that his son was connected to Voldemort through his scar, he also knew about the visions. But he thought that Lucian had to be asleep before he had a vision. This was bad, very bad. He stole a  
glance at Draco to see how he was holding up with the news. Draco's face was a straight as a statue; the only thing that hinted at the turmoil that was rolling around in his mind was the tears that were streaming silently down  
his cheeks. He hoped that Lucius would for Draco's sake change for the better. He knew that would probably never happen. Maybe, just maybe this would be the wake up call that would make Lucius realize what kind of  
monster Voldemort really was. Severus was startled out of his thoughts when Lucian abruptly stood up and pulled Draco into his arms. The young blonds composure crumpled and started sobbing uncontrollably, his mother's death finally sinking in. Sensing that they needed to be alone he caught his son's eye and motioned that they could just meet him upstairs.

Lucian nodded his head signaling that he understood and turned back to Draco.

Severus sighed as he turned to walk out the door. As he was coming up to the entrance hall he noticed a hooded cloaked figure rushing past him. He could see that the mystery person was headed for the Headmasters office.  
Severus stood rooted to the spot for several seconds before he turned and ran toward Albus's office. He had a distinct feeling that the hooded figure was none other than Lucius. Severus stood outside of the entrance for several seconds before deciding that he needed to head back down to his quarters  
and tell Draco that his father was here. He quickly started toward his rooms.

Albus Dumbledore had been sitting quietly at his desk wondering how the Wizarding community would take the "Death of Harry Potter". He was idly rolling several lemon drops across the top of his desk when he heard  
someone running up to the door to his office. Several seconds later he heard the tell tale sound of some one beating on his door. When he looked at the plaque beside the door his eyes widened in shock and he was instantly worried. Lucius never came to see him during daylight hours and definitely not when the school was filled with vicious reporters from the Daily Prophet, something was terribly wrong. Albus stood quickly and walked  
briskly over to the door. He opened the door slowly so as not to startle the man. He was shocked when Lucius stumbled to him and then collapsed, Albus was just barely able to catch him before he hit the floor. He quickly pulled the sobbing man into his office and closed the door. After making sure that the door was sealed Albus quickly cast a series of complex security charms on the room. He then looked down at the man that he was holding onto. "What happened?" he had no idea what could have happened that would cause Lucius to jeopardize all of his carefully constructed connections to Voldemort.

"I can't spy any longer." Lucius said trying to gain some composure but failing miserably as he started sobbing again. " He killed her, that monster killed my beloved Cissa."

Albus to say the least was shocked. He had hoped that Lucius's wife, Narcissa, would have been spared in any of Voldemort's acts of revenge.  
"Tell me what happened. And then we shall go together and talk with Draco."

Lucius took a deep shaky breath in, " He wanted to initiate Draco this evening, and when I told him that I didn't know where he was he started torturing Cissa. She was screaming for me not to let him be marked, she said  
that she would rather die than let that monster taint his soul. Voldemort was livid at hearing this and turned to me and started accusing me of not being strong enough to make sure that my wife and heir would be loyal to him."

He stopped talking as if it had gotten to hard to talk about. He slowly pulled himself up in the chair and started talking again. "I couldn't take seeing her in that much pain, it was killing me inside. He looked at me and smiled. He told me that he would give me the ultimate punishment for my betrayal; he killed her in front of me and laughed." He stopped talking his eyes filled with tears again.

"Her last words to me were, please don't let him take Draco." He sat there silently emotionally drained. "I can't let him get to Draco. And I know that he would take him just to spite me."

Albus looked at the man sitting across from him, not many people really knew who Lucius Malfoy was, they just knew the mask that he had worn for over fifteen years. Now with what had happened he hoped that he would   
finally be able to show Draco who his father really was. Albus stood up and clasped Lucius's hands into his own. "You know that you are always welcome here. I am afraid that because of your betrayal and your appearance  
here will put you and Draco in grave danger."

Lucius looked fearfully into Albus's eyes, "We have no were else to go, I don't want to return to the manor. Too many memories that I am not ready to face." He said shakily.

"I believe that I have a solution that will take care of you and your sons safety. I think that you will enjoy teaching, don't you. I think that Severus can show you the ropes." Albus said with the infamous twinkle back in his eyes.

"Oh God Albus, Severus is still a Deatheater he will turn me over to Voldemort!" Lucius said his face turning a chalky shade of white. Albus chuckled, "Lucius, I will be happy to let you know that Severus is as much of a Deatheater as you are. He has been spy against Voldemort since he was twenty years old. Not too much unlike yourself."

Lucius let out a sigh of relief. " I never knew. Although before I apparated away he was saying something about your spy, he was just getting ready to reveal who it was when I appeared in Hogsmead."

Albus knew what this meant; he had lost both of his spies in one day. "I do believe that our dear potions professor will be thrilled to hear that he is no longer able to spy and I think that his son will be even more thrilled with this   
knowledge. Now let us go down to Severus's private quarters and talk to your son."

Lucius was still stuck on the revelation that Severus had a son. He had never said anything about a son, he wondered how old he was and why his friend had never said anything about him. These were the thoughts that kept floating around in his head while he and Albus walked briskly toward the dungeons. When they reached the hallway that branched off to Severus's quarters they ran into Severus himself who was heading toward his quarters  
as well.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sounds of footsteps coming up on him. He turned around and saw that the footsteps belonged to Albus and a very distraught Lucius. "Headmaster, Lucius, is there something that I could assist you with seeing as you were heading towards my quarters." Severus said his emotionless mask firmly in place.


	12. A Heart Wrenching Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 12: A Heart Wrenching Reunion

Lucian was still holding a sobbing Draco when he heard his father walk back into the living room, but when he heard more than one set of footsteps following quickly behind he jerked his head up to see who it was. When his  
eyes met ones so similar to Draco's he stood up abruptly nearly dumping Draco to the floor. He looked behind Lucius expecting to see Deatheaters storming in but the only other person standing behind him was a very   
somber Albus Dumbledore.

Albus seen the defensive stance that Lucian took when he saw Draco's father standing there in front of him and knew that something needed to be said in order to prevent any hexes or curses to be thrown in the premise of action now, questions later. "Severus, if you and Lucian would be so helpful to assist me in making some tea I would be very grateful." He said softly hoping that they would catch the hint that Draco and Lucius needed time to  
sort things out.

Draco looked up at his father and seen that he was as grief stricken as he was if not more. He put his head back down in his hands he couldn't keep the tears from falling down his cheeks. He watched the tears splash onto his   
pants discoloring them. He felt his father sit down next to him and he took a deep breath in trying to regain some composure but it didn't work.

"Draco," Lucius said his voice wavering. " Something has happened and you need to know about it along with a lot of other things that I have kept from you."

Draco looked up at his father sharply. "I know what happened. Your master killed her!" he spat out venomously. "What made you change your mind, why did you tell him that you didn't know where I was? Why did you drag  
her into your life!" He had started sobbing by this time he could feel his father crying next to him as well.

"Why did you let her die?" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

Lucius took in a shaky breath, "Draco there are some things that you need to understand. The first thing and main thing is that Voldemort is not nor will ever be my master. Your Mother and I had been spies for Dumbledore since we were first initiated into Voldemort's ranks. No one but Dumbledore knew of out true allegiances to the Light. I didn't even know that Severus was a spy until Dumbledore told me on my way down to see you here. We  
were never going to allow you to be forced into Voldemort's servitude. I would never allow my son to go through what I have been through at the hands of that mad man.

Voldemort killed your mother as a punishment to me for failing to make sure that my wife and son we loyal to him. When I apparated away from him I pretty much told him that I was a spy and signed mime and your death warrants. But we are staying here at Hogwarts. It's the only place where we can truly be safe for the time being."

Lucius looked cautiously at his only son. He knew that it was a lot for him to take in and he hoped that Draco would not hate him for the deception. He tried to get Draco to look him in the eyes but he kept his head down and his hair falling into his face.

"Draco please remember this, your mother died to keep you and me safe from the hands of that monster. Please don't shut me out." He whispered.

Draco looked back up at his father; this man was father that he remembered tucking him in at night and chasing to monsters away. Not the man that he knew today.

Was it possible what he had said? He guessed that it had to be partially true if Professor Dumbledore let him come down here and left him in the room alone with him. If that was the truth then every thing that he knew today was a carefully fabricated lie.

" How are you going to stay here with out people knowing that you are here?" He knew that his father risked his life showing up here after what had happened, he knew for a fact that there where spies in the Ministry for Voldemort and he knew that they would be here today for the press conference.

"I am safe here, as are you. And for me staying here and people not knowing. They will all know that I am here as of September first when I start teaching The Defense against that Dark Arts class." Lucius smiled at Draco's dropped jaw. "Are you ready to face the world with me Son. I have a feeling that when they see Severus and me today they are going to try something. I want you to be careful." He said seriously. He has a lot of catching up to do with his son. And a lot to make up to Draco for the way that he has treated him for to long. He just hoped that Draco would let him try and make it up and that he still wanted his father to be a part of his life.

"You as a teacher, I can't see it. So you are going to be staying here, what about the Manor? What about all your things?" Draco asked he didn't need to worry about his stuff he had already packed and brought everything that he wanted to keep. He hadn't planned on going back to the Manor after the school term was over. He still wasn't sure as to how to take what his father had told him. Maybe, just maybe he would be the father that he had wanted him to be, the father that he was once before.

Draco remembered how his father used to treat him when he was a very little. He also had pictures of his father holding him and playing with him when he was first born. He also saw through his pictures his father changing and turning into what he had become today. Now he was giving Draco hope that he could have his Dad back. He hoped that this wasn't some farce; he didn't think that he could take that. Draco was at a loss at how to tell his father about Lucian.

Hell his father didn't even know that Severus had a son.

Of course he really would have never found out until this year anyway, but he didn't need to know that.

Lucius was looking at his son when it suddenly hit him, How in the hell did Draco know what had happened at the meeting and how did he already know what had happened to Narcissa?

"Draco, how did you know about your mother before I came. There was no way that you could have found out  
about it." He asked mystified.

Draco looked worriedly toward the kitchen were Lucian was at his Albus and Severus. He wasn't sure if he should say anything about Lucian seeing the meeting or really what he was allowed to say to his father.

"Um, I don't think that I can tell you that yet. You need to talk to Severus and Professor Dumbledore. Maybe they can tell you." Draco said hoping that his father would drop it and talk to Severus or at least Albus.

He was worried at how his father would take the news that he was dating Severus's son. He had so much shit going on in his mind he didn't know if he would be able to take much more, and they still had the press conference to go to in a half an hour. His thoughts wondered back to his mother, and he felt his heart clench in grief. It would talk a long time before he could talk about her with out breaking down. He knew that it would get better over time but he just wished that she were still here for him.

Lucius sat there for the longest time watching the emotions flicker across Draco's face. He wished that he could have been a better father to him than what he had been. But he knew that nothing could change the past. They had  
a lot to work through before they would ever have a functioning father son relationship. He needed to go and talk to Severus and Albus to find out how Draco knew about his mother before he had, had a chance to tell him.

"Are you going to be alright Draco? I am going to go and talk to the Headmaster and Severus. I will be back in a few minutes." He said and then stood and walked over to the kitchen door. He paused and turned back toward his son.

"I do love you Draco, I always have." And then he quickly turned and walked into the kitchen.


	13. That's Why

Disclaimer: Well I think that you know what goes here.

Chapter 13: That's Why

Lucian was sitting at the kitchen table with his forehead pressed against it. The coolness was soothing against his pounding headache. He wondered what was going on between Draco and his father. He hoped that everything would turn out ok. His mind was still reeling with the news that Lucius had been a spy for Dumbledore. Even his father hadn't known where Lucius's true allegiances had lied. He wondered if Draco believed what his father was  
telling him, Merlin he wished that he could be in there with Draco. This was killing him. He needed to know if Draco was ok, Lucian wanted to be there for Draco after all he had been there every step of the way for him for the past three years. Just as his father sat a cup of tea in front of him Lucius walked into the kitchen sat down opposite of Lucian and dropped his head in his hands. All heads were turned toward him.

"Well Albus, I have just one question. How did Draco know about his mother and what had happened at the meeting?" Lucius asked without lifting his head from his hands.

Severus glanced at Albus and when he nodded his head in consent he looked at his son and he did the same. Albus cleared his throat, "That is something I am sure that Severus and his son would be able to clear up for you."

Lucius looked up at Severus and then at the young man sitting across from him with a puzzled expression. "How?" he said simply the pain still showing clearly in his eyes.

"I have visions, usually at night when I sleep but for some reason I had one when I was wide awake." Lucian took a deep breath. "I saw what happened and I heard when Voldemort said that my father was the other spy. That's how Draco knew."

Lucius was shocked. "That's why you never told any one that you had a son. The Ministry would have taken him away from you as soon as they found out his little gift. And I could just imagine what would have happened to him  
if Voldemort found him. I imagine he would have been as sought after as Potter among the Voldemort and the Deatheaters." He sat there still shocked.

Something was niggling at the back of his mind about Draco and Sev's son. Draco had been getting a good many letters from someone this summer and when he was done reading them his actions just radiated how much he was  
in love. Lucius remembered one letter that he had picked up and glanced at not to read but just to see who it was from.

He had been slightly confused when the letter had been signed 'Onyx' and then it clicked, his memory  
flashed back to when he had first talked to Severus early yesterday and what he had heard Severus say to Draco something about finding an onyx and leaving it on his bed in the spare room.

It finally made sense; at the time he couldn't understand why Draco would not tell him or his mother about who had caught his eye. He knew now that there where two reasons that Draco didn't tell who his new love was one was that it was another boy and two it was Severus's son, who no one knew existed.

He felt like the weight of the world had been dropped on his shoulders, his only son was afraid to tell his father that he was gay. Lucius looked up at Severus and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. At least his son had good taste.

Severus had been watching Lucius carefully since he had walked into the kitchen. A few minutes after he had been shocked into silence by the fact the Lucian was somewhat a seer he saw Lucius take a long look at his son and  
then sank into deep thought. Watching the flickers of various emotions dance through his eyes was something he had never seen Lucius experience.

A look of understanding dawned suddenly onto his Lucius's face as he glanced sharply at Lucian, Severus was starting to get worried and he wondered what exactly Lucius had discovered about his son. But when Lucius faint smile caught his eye his panic subsided a bit.

At this time Albus decided that he should break the uneasy silence, "Well, I think that I need to head up to my office and gather the necessary items for today's press conference."

Lucius looked up at Albus questioningly, "What press conference, what is it about?"

Albus turned around and looked at Lucius, "I am sure that Severus will tell you the news that I released to the ministry today so you will not be so shocked when you come up to the conference." And then he turned back  
around and swept noiselessly out of the chambers.

Severus shook his head that man had to have been in Slytherin when he was here, Gryffindor my ass he thought to himself. So Albus didn't want him to tell Lucius the whole truth. He supposed that it would be better that way, the less people that know the safer Lucian was. He looked at Lucian and seen that he was watching him with a calculating look that was saying "What is that old man up to, and what are you going to tell him?"

"Lucian why don't you take Draco to your room so that he can freshen up a bit before we head upstairs for the conference." Severus said to Lucian so that he could talk to Lucius privately.

Lucian nodded and stood and walked out the door. Lucius watched the young man walk in to the living room and before the door swung shut he watched as he gathered Draco up in his arms. At least his son was in good hands at the moment, now to find out what the news was that Albus needed to call a conference for. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it had something to do with Potter.

Severus sat down in the chair that his son had vacated and wearily ran his hands through his hair. "Three weeks ago Minerva and I were summoned by Albus to go and check on Mr. Potter at his Aunt and Uncles home in Surrey. When he got there we found out that Harry had been beaten severely by his muggle Uncle. Minerva and I brought him back to Hogwarts and Poppy tried to heal him but the damage was extensive especially to his head and internal organs. He slipped into a coma shortly after being brought here." Severus paused in the explanation, and then after taking a deep breath he continued.

"He died last night."


	14. The Truth is so much easy to handle

Disclaimer: I do not own not plan to make any profit from Harry Potter and friends

Chapter 14: The truth is so much easier to handle

Severus sat there quietly and watched as an expression of disbelief flashed across Lucius's face. He thought for a second about how Albus didn't want Lucius to know the truth but suddenly he didn't want to hide the truth from Lucius.

After all they were in the same boat together.

The Dark Lord was after them and their sons.

" That is at least what we are going to tell everyone at the press conference and that is was I was to tell you. But I think that you will understand the reason after I tell you what happened on the night that we brought Harry back from his own personal Hell." Severus stopped talking long enough to make sure that Lucius was listening.

"After I had taken Harry to the infirmary I went down to my quarters and sat and waited for Albus to come and check on me and to find out what had happened. I didn't have to wait long; he came down about twenty minutes later. When he came in he asked me to brew a potion for him, The Paternity Potion. At the time I thought nothing of it but when I asked for the samples of blood he pulled out a single vial of blood and handed it to me.

I added it to the potion and asked for the other sample. That was when he told me that I was the other sample.

Needless to say I was shocked and angry, I had only been with one woman and that had been over sixteen years ago. I reluctantly let him take a sample of my blood and when we added it to the potion at first nothing happened but then the two blood samples joined and blended together." Severus stopped talking when he saw that Lucius was sitting there completely entranced by the story. Taking a drink of tea he continued talking and dropped the proverbial mother of all bombs.

"That was the night that I found out that I had a son and that my son was Harry Potter. After that happened I was in shock to say the least and sat in my living room on the floor for most of the night thinking back over my past mistakes." Seeing the confused expression on Lucius's normally stoic face made him realize that he needed to go back on a little of his personal past.

"You see when we were getting ready to graduate I asked Lily Evans to marry me and she said yes. The only person that knew that was Albus Dumbledore. It was two weeks before we were to get married when I took the Mark. Later that evening Lily had come over unexpectedly with something important to tell me. Before she could tell me what it was she saw the Dark Mark and without giving me a chance to explain she said it was over and walked out the door. I just realized a couple of days ago that she had been coming to tell me that we were going to have a baby. Albus told me the other night that shortly after she had left she had appeared in his office and told him that she had broken our engagement because she was really in love with James Potter and then she ran out of the office in tears.

Albus suspected that there was more to it than just what she had been saying but he didn't do anything to find out what had really happened.

The only person besides Lily that knew that Harry was mine was Remus Lupin and the only reason that he knew was that his acute senses picked up Harry's scent as a combination of mine and Lily's instead of her and James's. When he confronted Lily she made him swear that he would never tell another person."

At this time Lucian walked back through the door and grabbed two apples off of the counter and walked back toward his room with out saying anything or even a backwards glance at the two occupants of the kitchen.

"As you can see all of the charms have worn off and he is defiantly my son." Severus said smiling slightly at the closed kitchen door.

Lucius sat there absolutely flabbergasted. He sat there not moving for several minutes as he let every thing that Severus had told him sink in.

Severus had a son,

Severus's son was Harry Potter,

Harry Potter was now Lucian Snape,

Lucian was dating his son,

and the whole Wizarding world was going to be in an uproar because Harry Potter was dead.

"Why did you change his name?" that was the only question that he managed to get out in a coherent sentence.

" So that he could be safe and I wanted to give him something that he hasn't had. A family and a chance to be normal." Severus said quietly his voice thick with emotion.

Lucius nodded he could understand that. " So is he still going to be in Gryffindor when the term starts back up and what about his two sidekicks?" He asked wondering how they had planned on doing this.

"Well his two "sidekicks" as you so elegantly labeled them haven't really been there for Lucian for the past two years. Albus told Remus that when he had talked to Arthur about letting Ron and Hermione come up for the conference he said that after telling them that Harry had died and they were allowed to go to the conference, they said that they had already made plans to go and visit Hermione's grandmother. I swear if I could get my hands on them I would throttle the both of them. As for going back into Gryffindor I really don't know. He is going to being enrolling as a transfer student from Griffin Academy and is going to be sorted after the first years." Severus said   
proudly. He tried without much luck to keep from laughing at the look on Lucius's face.

"Ah such loyal and noble Gryffindors." He sneered, " Griffin Academy, surely someone from the Ministry will check the records to see if he ever attended there, and I know that not even Dumbledore could forge papers for that school." Lucius said incredulously not quite believing what Severus was telling him.

Severus grinned, "That's not really a problem since he has been taking the curriculum for Griffin as well as for Hogwarts since his first year. Evidently he was supposed to attend there instead of here. But Albus needed to have the boy close to protect him from Voldemort so Lucian came here instead but decided to take the classes from Griffin anyway. The records have already been corrected on the name change." He couldn't help but laugh at Lucius's expression.

Lucius didn't know how many more shocks he could handle today. First he is told that Harry Potter died then he finds out that he didn't die and is one of his closest friends son, then he finds out that Lucian had been attending Griffin and Hogwarts at the same time. It is no wonder that Voldemort wanted the boy dead, he would probably be more powerful than Albus and Voldemort put together once he was trained. Then he remembered that he  
and Draco where together.

" So, how long have Lucian and Draco been together?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Severus started laughing as soon as he heard this question, "I was wondering if you would figure it out anytime soon. I just found out last night for sure when I asked Lucian in a round about way. I had been trying to get Draco to tell me what was going on between them since last year when I saw the two of them down by the lake in a slightly intimate embrace. But he expertly dodged the questions about anything pertaining to him and Lucian."

Lucius laughed, "Oh yes he is quite good at that." He looked Severus in the eye and grinned madly. "So is there any certain someone in your life at the moment or do I get to play matchmaker again, my oh my I haven't done that since I tried to set you up with that Ravenclaw bloke in our sixth year. I daresay that I am a bit out of practice."

Severus could feel himself blushing profusely and just as he was about to deny that he had anyone in mind he heard the outside door to his quarters open and when he looked up he looked directly into the tired blue gray eyes of Remus Lupin, the one man that he was trying to get out of his mind.


	15. The Press Conference

Disclaimer: I do not have any legal claim to Harry and friends though I wish I did.

Chapter 14: The Press Conference

Lucian had just walked back to his room from the kitchen were he had grabbed two apples for him and Draco. When he had first left the kitchen after his father had so subtlety kicked him out he felt Lucius eyes following him as he went and scooped Draco up into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. He figured that his father would say something to Lucius about him and Draco but how much he would tell him he had no idea.

Lucian sighed as he sat next to Draco. "Is there anything I could do?" he asked knowing that if he asked if Draco was ok he would more than likely hex him. He knew that Draco hated being asked that when people knew the obvious answer.

Draco looked up at Lucian his eyes red and puffy from crying, "Just hold me." He said quietly.

Lucian didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled Draco into his arms and placed a comforting kiss on his temple. "How's this?" he asked pulling Draco a bit closer so that he could rest his head against his chest.

"Please don't ever leave me." Draco whispered gently sobbing into Lucian's chest. "Tell me that you will always be here with me." He grasped desperately at Lucian's robes. He held onto them as if his clothes were the lifelines to Lucian.

Lucian held Draco tighter as he ran his fingers through his soft blond hair trying to comfort him. He could feel the dampness from Draco's tears seeping through the material of his robes and onto his skin. He began gently rocking back and forth trying to comfort Draco much like you would do for a small child. Tenderly and silently giving Draco his unconditional love and support as he held him close to his heart. A soft knock on his doorframe brought his thoughts back to surroundings, and into the eyes of Draco's father. He smiled approvingly at Lucian's embracing of his only son. Lucian felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders seeing the approval Lucius eyes, maybe there was a chance for Draco to have a meaningful start with his father. It was saddening though when he thought about what had happened. In order for Draco to gain the father that he had always wanted he had to loose his mother. Lucian knew that it had to harder to loose one of your parents when you where older than it was for him to have lost both of his when he was too young to remember them. In some aspect he had, had it easier.

He noticed that Lucius had walked in and sat down beside them and with his elbows on his knees he let his head fall into his hands. "Draco, I am sorry that I made you feel like you couldn't tell me who you loved. I just wanted you to know that I think that Lucian is a fine young man and I don't think you could have done any better." He noticed that Draco had sat up a bit in order to better see his face. "I approve of your choice."

And with that Lucius stood up and started walking to the door, he was about three steps from crossing into the hallway when Draco's soft voice stopped him.

"I love you too Dad." His voice was rough and strained from the emotion but the words rang clear and strong for Lucius.

Lucius knew that he and Draco had a lot to work through but at least now they had a beginning to work from. "You two need to get ready for the conference, we will be heading up in about ten minutes." And with that he swept out of the room. He was just about to open the kitchen door when Remus's voice stopped him.

"You didn't tell him everything about Lucian, did you?" Remus said his voice unsteady with worry.

"If you are talking about me telling Lucius who Lucian really was, then yes I did tell him. But I didn't tell him about him being a werewolf since his fourth year, although he would probably be thrilled to know that his son is and illegal animagus with two forms. I think that Lucian should be the one to tell him unless he figures it out for himself in the mean time." Severus said quietly.

Lucius heard Remus sigh. "I still think that you should tell him, I mean Lucian is dating his only son. I just don't want Lucian to go through all of the discrimination that I have endured my whole life."

"I understand that you don't want him to get hurt Remus, but Merlin he has kept it a secret for the past two years and Albus had no idea. It is his decision of who he tells, not mine." Severus said with conviction.

Lucius was stunned; he had no idea on what to think. He stumbled back into the living room and sat heavily down onto the couch. Did he mind that his son was dating a werewolf, well yes. But then he couldn't help but to think back to how Lucian gentle and caring he was toward Draco, he could plainly see that Lucian loved his son very much. And then he though back to Remus whom he had known since his days at Hogwarts. Remus was one of the kindest and honest men that he had ever known and he had been a werewolf since he was young. Smiling resolutely he thought to himself that he would just wait until Lucian or Draco brought it up and he would tell him that he had no problem with it. Just as he was getting ready to stand and walk back to the kitchen he heard Lucian's door close. When he looked up he saw that the boys were ready to go. Lucius nodded in their direction and walked into the kitchen the boys following closely behind him.

The two occupants looked up as the kitchen door opened. Severus saw that his son was gently leading Draco toward the table so that he could sit down.

"Dad, are we going to go up to the Great Hall and wait for Professor Dumbledore to let everyone come in or can we go up early so that he can already be in there when he opens the doors?" Lucian asked wondering how they were going to get through this day with out any bloodshed.

"Yes, Remus had just told me that Albus wants us all up there and sitting with the rest of the staff before he lets the people come in. That way we will have the rest of the staff to protect us." Severus said jokingly, well he hoped that it wouldn't come down to that.

Lucian sighed and took a hold of Draco's hand. He felt Draco squeeze back reassuringly. He watched as his father and Remus stood and made their way toward the door. Lucius followed after them and he felt Draco pulling him toward the door.

"This is going to be a long day." He said to himself but Draco heard him and chuckled quietly. Lucian smiled at his boyfriend and shook his head. "You probably think that this is going to be hilarious that I am going to a conference where they are announcing my death and I get to sit there and act all innocent."

Draco snorted and then tried to cover it up with a cough, "Just think now you can see what people really think of you and can you honestly say that you're not going to get a kick out of seeing the reaction of people when they find out that their precious Boy-Who-Lived and savior of the Wizarding world died not at the hands of the Dark Lord like every one would assume but at the hands of his family."

Lucian stood there not saying anything for a full minute; he had never really realized how ironic it was. He had really come close to dieing. "Yeah, I think I will get a kick out of this, just promise me if I start to look too happy you will kick me or pinch me."

Draco laughed out loud this time, "Yeah alright I think that I could do that, I mean after all it wouldn't look good for Sev's son to look happy at the prospect of Harry Potter dead now would it. You will probably already be condemned for being with a Malfoy." He shook his head sadly at this, thinking back at how lucky he was to have Lucian as a pivotal part in his life.

"Come on we need to catch up with our fathers." He said as he started to jog up the corridor in order to catch up with the adults.

Lucian laughed as he ran after Draco. This definitely was going to be an interesting day.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her usual seat at the head table in the Great Hall thinking back to what Albus had said to her earlier.

He had told her that Severus was bringing his son with him to the conference. She had been shocked to find out that he had kept it hidden that he had a son. Albus had said that he was transferring to Hogwarts for this term but he neglected to tell her how old he was.

She guessed that she would find out today when she sees him. Minerva also found it odd that Albus didn't say which school the boy was transferring from or even what the child's name was for that matter. But she couldn't blame him for forgetting trivial things with everything that had happened lately. She hastily swiped at the tears that threatened to fall; this year would be so different without Harry.

She had known that it was a very real possibility that Harry would not make it because of the extent of the injuries that he had received from his uncle. But she had thought deep down that he would bounce back like he had from all of the other scrapes from death.

She couldn't even imagine how the Weasley's and Miss Granger were feeling, although it seemed as if Ron and Hermione had gone there own way and left Harry to fend for himself. She had only noticed it last term and had no idea when it had started or even what had happened to cause that rift.

Minerva heard the staff door open to her left and saw Severus walk in with Remus and Lucius Malfoy and then directly behind them where Draco and a young man about the same age who had to be Severus's son. There was no mistaking him for anyone else, he stood taller than Draco almost matching his father's height, and he had long black straight hair that hung below his shoulders. He was a very handsome boy.

"Ah Minerva, I see that you are already here. I would like to introduce you to someone." Severus said gesturing to the boy beside Draco. "Lucian, come here please I would like to introduce you to the Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall." He said smirking slightly.

Lucian stepped over to Minerva and clasped his hand into hers and slightly bowed in respect to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame. I look forward to your classes this term." He said politely.

Minerva was pleasantly surprised; she would never dream that Severus's son would be so polite and respectful to someone that he had never met before.

"I am looking forward to seeing you there as well. Now why don't you tell me a little about yourself and tell me where your father had you hidden all these years." She said teasingly.

Lucian chuckled this was the moment that his father had been waiting for. "I am transferring from The Griffin Academy. With everything that has been going on lately my father felt that I should be closer to him and go to Hogwarts instead of in the states at my old school." He smiled at the shocked expression on Minerva's face as she turned toward his father.

"Your son was attending Griffin Academy in New York? My word Severus why didn't you tell anyone, you must be so proud of him. What year is he going to be in this term and goodness are we even going to be able to teach him something that he doesn't already know?" she asked clearly bewildered.

Severus laughed; he had waited years to get something past Minerva that would leave her speechless. It was priceless. "Lucian is going to be entering into the sixth year for this term and I am sure that we will find something to teach the boy." He shook his head in amusement as he sat down. Lucian sat down beside him and then Draco sat next to Lucian. Lucius sat down next to his son and Remus sat on his other side. Now they just had to wait for Albus to let the crowds in. They sat silently and waited for Albus's cue that he was going to open the doors. As if on cue Albus came through the staff door and walked up toward the staff table.

"Are you all ready, I think that it about time to start the conference. Be sure to keep and eye out for any thing unusual. Stay on alert." Albus said his eyes void of the ever-present twinkle.

He swept toward the massive doors at the end of the hall and with a moments pause and a flick of his hands the doors swung open. People started filing in and sitting in the chairs that were lined up in rows in the room. Albus slowly walked up to the head table and sat down in his usual seat in between Severus and Minerva.

He leaned over to his right and whispered to Lucian, "Are you ready for all Hell to break loose?" he said trying to keep the grin off his face.

Lucian nodded his head discretely. He looked back out into the crowd as he watched wizards and witches from the ministry fill up the first three rows of chairs. Some were giving him cold and calculating looks as they looked from his father to him making the obvious connection. This was definitely going to be an interesting day. He stopped staring at the crowd when he heard Albus clear his throat and stand up.

All noise stopped and it was deathly quiet.

"Some of you already know why I have called this conference where as others of you don't. So I will get to the heart of it." Albus cleared his throat again and rested his hands on the top of the table.

"Three weeks ago it became clear to myself and the staff that there was something wrong with Mr. Potter who was currently spending the summer holiday at his home with his aunt and uncle. I sent two of my most trusted staff to go and check on Harry. When they arrived they found Harry severely beaten and just barely alive. They quickly gathered his stuff and brought him back to Hogwarts to be treated. After being healed to the best that was possible Harry slipped into a coma. Due to the extent of the injuries that he had sustained to his head and body I am sad to say that Harry James Potter passed away last night at around midnight."


	16. Chaos

Disclaimer: Well you know that I don't own Harry Potter, I know that I

don't own Harry Potter so lets just read the chapter shall we.

Chapter 16: Chaos

_In the last chapter: _

_Albus had stood at the front of the Great Hall and began his speech. "Three weeks ago it became clear to myself and the staff that there was something wrong with Mr. Potter who was currently spending the summer holiday at his home with his aunt and uncle. I sent two of my most trusted staff to go and check on Harry. When they arrived they found Harry severely beaten, and just barely alive. They quickly gathered his stuff and brought him back to Hogwarts to be treated. After being healed to the best that was possible Harry slipped into a coma._

_Due to the extent of the injuries that he had sustained to his head and body I am sad to say that Harry James Potter passed away last night at around midnight."  
_The Great Hall was silent; you could have heard a pin drop it was as if time was standing still. Almost as if Time itself was giving the people in the Hall a slight reprieve before all Hell broke loose.

Lucian felt Draco's hand slip into his reassuringly. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. The sound was deafening.

Draco could feel the sheen of sweat slickening his hands. He was nervous, not for himself but for Lucian. No nervous wasn't the word for it. He was scared shitless. He wished for something to happen he couldn't stand the  
silence. It was maddening. He could feel his father sitting tensely on his right side. He knew that the silence was driving him mad as well.

And then it happened.

The Hall erupted in noise.

Demanding screams echoed off the walls.

Only one word could describe what had happened at that very moment.

Chaos.

The Wizarding world had lost its Savior.

Hope was gone.

The light would lose to the Dark Lord.

And the world would fall into Darkness.

Those where the phrases that where thrown at the Headmaster. They demanded that he tell them it wasn't true. They begged for someone to tell them it was a cruel hoax, that the boy was truly alive somewhere hiding away from the Dark Lord, somewhere safe, training to fight.

But no one could tell them that, not after the Ministry's Chief Mediwizard walked into the hall and announced that it was the truth. He had just come from seeing the young hero's body.

Sobbing could be heard from every side of the Great Hall. Then the pompous Minister himself had stalked up to Dumbledore and demanded that he show him the boy's body.

Albus consented and lead the Minister out of the Hall. Several Aurors followed as did the staff as well as Lucian and Draco. Somehow Lucian had managed to get separated from his father and Draco. He suddenly felt himself being turned around rather violently and he came face to face with an Auror, one that had came in accompanying Minister Fudge. He did not look happy.

"Who are you?" He snarled, pushing Lucian up against the wall the grip on his wrist tightening painfully.

Lucian gasped in pain, his eyes widened in fear. Flash backs of all of the beatings he had received from Vernon replayed lightening fast through his mind. He instinctively tried to flee, his body automatically going into self-preservation mode.

"Answer my question Boy!" the Auror sneered. 

Lucian fought down the panic, "Lucian Snape." He answered trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

The Auror on hearing Lucian's name ripped his sleeve up on his left arm obviously looking for the Dark Mark to be branded into the young teens arm. Just as he was about to demand the boy to show him his other arm he felt someone grab a hold of his shoulder and roughly pulled him away from the boy.

"Get your filthy hands off of my son!" Severus said his voice venomously low, causing the Auror to bristle. "Is there a 'Reason' that you felt that you needed to accost my son in the middle of a Hogwarts corridor?" he jerked his hand off of the Auror in disgust. He looked at Lucian and could see the fear radiated from his body, his eyes widened in terror. He gently pulled him to his side and then turned again to confront the man.

"I have every right to check and see if someone suspicious is marked, especially when it is the son of an known Deatheater. I don't care what Dumbledore says in your defense; once a Deatheater always a Deatheater and as they say, the apple never falls far from the tree." The Auror sneered in Lucian's direction.

"How coincidental that you bring your son here after Potter's death. Planning a little recruiting on your Masters behalf now that Potter's out of the way." He took a step closer to Severus and glaringly continued. "How do we know that your 'Spawn' isn't a danger to the students? For all we know he could have been in the Dark Lords company before he came here. Maybe a little investigation should be in order. I wonder what secrets we could extract from your bastard." The Auror smirked and then violently pushed past them and disappeared into the crowd.

Severus quickly pulled Lucian closer to him so that he could see his son's face. "Lucian look at me, are you ok?" he said his voice full of concern and worry. "Did he hurt you?" he asked wanting to make sure that his son was  
ok.

Lucian looked up at his father fear evident in his eyes. "They can't really question me can they?" his voice trembled. He had known that there was still some animosity toward people that had been once associated with Voldemort, but he never thought that he would ever be at the brunt of it. It scared the hell out of him. It was no wonder that his father never left the safety of the Hogwarts.

Severus could see that his son was terrified at the prospect of the Ministry questioning him. Too many secrets could be revealed. "Unfortunately, they can. Especially now." He sighed when he felt Lucian tense up. "But it is best not to worry about it now. They would have to come up with a valid reason for the investigation, not just because some fucked up Auror said to do it."

Severus pulled his son into a quick hug. "No worries, now lets go and see where the other half of our party has gone off to. Shall we?" Severus said as he gestured toward the Great Hall.


	17. Continued Chaos

Disclaimer: Don't own 

Chapter Seventeen: Continued Chaos

Severus was furious and a little scared. He knew that the ministry would be poking into Lucian's life just because of that damnable mark on his arm. It wasn't like he hadn't risked his life to bring them back information when he

was a spy. But they didn't care about how you atoned for your sins; you would always be guilty and never redeemable in their eyes. He led Lucian back toward the Great Hall to meet up with Lucius and Draco. Remus had said that he was going to try and talk to Albus and then he would meet them back down in his quarters.

Lucian was following his father blindly through the corridors, his body still tense from the assault from the Auror. He could feel the bruises forming on his arms where he was grabbed so roughly. He really needed Draco and his unwavering support right now. Tonight was going to be hell. His transformation was still going to be hard even with the forced shift from the previous night and Wolfsbane potion. He was just glad that Remus was here, he understood what he was going through; it would really help if there were going to be more than one person with him during and after the transformation tonight. He would see if Remus could stay with them tonight.

Lucian took a deep breath he was so tired and worn out. He hated how weak he felt before the transformations.

Lucian looked up at his father. He could see that he was still furious, he was just as mad but also a little scared. He swallowed harshly, Merlin his throat was starting to hurt again. It had been over four hours since he had last taken the numbing potion for his damaged throat. He needed another dose but it was in his room down in the dungeons. He looked back over at his father and seen that he didn't look as mad but his face was masked of all emotions. He noticed that he did that often when out around a lot of people, he definitely needed to practice doing that as well. Lucian thought that he was used to drawing attention to himself but this was different and definitely not what he had expected. He had no idea that there where laws in place that he could be subjected to just because his father had at one time been a Deatheater. Maybe once they realized that his father had been a spy things would be easier, but he had a feeling that they where only going to get worse.

They finally reached the Great Hall and Lucian noticed that Lucius and Draco were standing off to the side in the shadows so not to draw much attention to themselves. Severus walked up to Lucius and in a hushed voice told him what had just happened and said that they needed to get the boys back down to his quarters. Lucian felt Draco grab his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. Draco had given him what he needed the most right then, his unwavering support and love.

Severus glanced at his son and seen that he was leaning into Draco for support. This morning had taken a toll on his son; tonight was going to be hell. He was thinking about asking Remus if he would stay with them tonight, he had a feeling that Lucian would need that extra support. He had been thinking about Remus a lot lately. It was rather odd that the man had gone from being the one of the men that he had hated with a passion to someone that he missed when he left the room.

Severus felt his heart clench, he was starting to feel something for the blasted werewolf. Merlin only knows were this was going to lead him. He seriously doubted that Remus would ever feel anything for him other than friendship. The man would never get over Black. Severus still couldn't believe what that filthy mutt had done. Minerva had told him that Remus was coming back to teach and for him not to be an ass toward him. She then had proceeded to fill him in on what he didn't know about Remus and Black's past. He had just known about them being together after Lucian's fourth year, evidently Remus and Black had been seeing each other before Black had got himself carted off to Azkaban and after he escaped Dumbledore had sent him to Remus's to recuperate. They had gotten back together sometime after that and things were good for a while. Until Black had been teamed up with Bill Weasley and sent out on various missions for Dumbledore did things start to go wrong. When Black had come back in May he had announced it to the entire Order that he and Bill where engaged.

He had never told Remus that he was seeing someone other than him and didn't have the decency to tell him about Bill before he told everyone else. He had wanted to kill Black when he seen the look on Remus's face that night. Remus didn't say anything to Black; he just stood from the table and walked out of the room slowly. It was only then had Black realized what he had done. Remus hadn't talked to Black since that night and Black had left

London the next day and hadn't returned. The last he had heard was that Black was staying with Weasley in Egypt. He hoped that he stayed there.

He had a distinct feeling that if he where to see the bastard he would probably kill him, if Lucian didn't get to him first. To say that Lucian was upset at his godfather's actions would be a mild statement. Black had done something in Lucian's book that was unforgivable; He had hurt someone that Lucian considered part of his family. Severus knew that Lucian would be out for blood if Black ever came back. He could honestly say that he was

Surprised that the mutt hadn't been here yet today. After all his beloved Godson had been declared dead just a few hours before. But it was just as well that he hadn't showed up here yet. Because then he would have to keep

Remus and Lucian from staining his floor with blood, and oh how he hated it when there where blood stains on his dungeon floors.

Such a pain to clean.

Lucius glanced back at his son and Lucian. It was hard to believe everything that had happened in the last couple hours. Then again nothing ever seemed to be normal around Lucian. Lucius thought back to the press conference and the look on the minister's face when Dumbledore had announced The Boy-Who-Lived had died. He would savor that moment for the rest of his life. He hated the Minister with a passion. There was just something about the man that made him rest uneasy. Narcissa had never liked the man either, Merlin how he missed her. He knew that he would never find a woman like her ever again, he didn't want to either. She had been a one in a million, his Cissa. She had been a great mother to Draco when he had to be an absolute bastard to the boy. He could remember the many nights that she had held him while he cried for having to be particularly cruel to Draco. He could remember her soft words of reassurance that one day they would be able to be the family they were meant to be, and that Draco was a strong boy and would understand and forgive him.

Lucius hastily swiped the tears from his eyes before they could fall. Cissa would have wanted him to be strong and not cry over her death after all she died the way that she had wanted to. For her loved ones.

Lucian was gripping Draco's hand tightly as the walked a few steps behind their fathers. As they walked into the corridor that lead to Severus's quarters Lucian glanced up at the door and noticed that Remus was standing in front of the door waiting on them. When they got closer Lucian noticed that Remus was leaning against the wall for support, he was shaking violently. The group rushed toward Remus and just as Severus reached him, Remus collapsed into his arms.

"Lucian, open the door!" Severus barked out. He scooped Remus up into his arms and walked through the now open door. Severus walked briskly over to the couch and laid Remus down on it as gently as he could.

"Remus…Remus…wake up." Severus said softly to the unconscious man in front of him. "Come on Remy, wake up so you can tell us what's wrong." He whispered urgently.

"Ugh…" Remus's eyes snapped open, "Oh Merlin Sev, we are in such deep shit!"

This statement definitely alarmed the rest of the occupants of the room. Lucian looked up sharply at Draco and then at his father. Whatever it was, it most likely would affect him and not for the better.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Severus asked Remus calmly. It would not be good for anyone if they were all hysterical before they even knew what was going on.

"Albus told me to meet him in his office, something had happened and he needed to inform me and you." Remus said his voice oddly high pitched and tense.

"The Ministry is going to start rounding up all of the Werewolves. They are going to brand us and put a monitoring charm on us. If any refuse, the Ministry is calling for immediate execution on the grounds of treason. It is the Ministry's last-ditch effort to look good in the eyes of the public by saying that they are doing something to prevent 'Dark Creatures' from joining Voldemort."

Lucian looked at Draco and then back to his father and Remus, "We're Fucked."


	18. Planned Deceptions and a Man to Man Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any person, place or thing in the Harry Potter Universe.

A/N: I can't believe the feedback that I have been getting on all of my stories and I am happy that you are all enjoying my stories. Keep up the reviewing and I will try to keep up the demands of posting as often as I can.

Chapter Eighteen: Planned Deceptions and a Man to Man Talk

Lucian dropped heavily onto the couch and he felt Draco sit down beside him. "What are we going to do?" he asked quietly. Hazarding a glance at his father Lucian looked up and saw that he was sitting rather close to Remus. Figuring it was nothing to take notice of it Lucian brushed it off; his father was comforting a friend, nothing more. Although it would be nice for them to get together, they would be good for each other. His thoughts then rushed back to the Ministry and they're new bullshit law.

"How are they going to know if you are a werewolf?" Severus said looking at Remus and then glancing over at his son. They had to protect Lucian from the Ministry at all costs, if they found out that he was Harry Potter then all hell would break loose. And that was not something that he was looking forward to seeing.

Remus looked Severus in the eye. "Hearsay mainly. If they think that you could possibly be a werewolf they are going to force you into being tested." Remus knew that there was no way that he could get out of being subjected to the Ministry's new law but with luck they could keep Lucian's lycanthropy a secret.

"There is no possible way that I can escape the new mandate. My being a werewolf is too publicly known, but we may just be able to slid by without Lucian being registered." Remus continued softly. Just planning to keep Lucian from the Ministry was enough to get them all lifetime sentences in Azkaban, not something any of them really wanted to receive.

" Well I guess that will play into our favor. Lucian has been able to keep his lycanthropy a secret for two years now. Lets just hope that it will be a secret that the rest of us can keep as well." Severus said looking pointedly at the others. They sat there in relative silence until Remus's soft voice broke the quiet.

"Maybe it would be safer for me to leave for a while. I have always wanted to see the rest of the world." He said with forced cheerfulness.

"NO!" Lucian yelled jumping to his feet nearly throwing Draco to the floor. Draco had been lying on the couch with his head in Lucian's lap, and when he had jumped up Draco's top half of his body followed and he was left half on and half off the couch.

"No I think Lupin is right. Maybe it is time for Remus Lupin to leave." Severus said with a gleam in his eyes that rivaled Albus's.

"What! What the Fuck are you talking about? Remus can't leave, you guys are the only ones that I got left." Lucian blurted out and then a strange thought struck him. They where planning something. "Alright what is the plan?" his voice calm once again.

Severus laughed. "I wondered how long it would take you to catch on. Although it was a lot sooner than I had expected." He smiled at his son and saw the confused look on Draco's face. He glanced at Lucius and seen that the man was smirking. "I think that what we need to do is give Remus a whole new identity. One that can keep him from being subjected to the Ministry's all knowing authority"

Draco sat there still slightly confused. How exactly where they going to be able to come up with a way to disguise Professor Lupin and was it going to be permanent. "How do you plan on doing that?" he finally asked curious at what they had planned. Draco happened to look up at the clock sitting on the fireplace mantle. It was getting late. Not too much longer and it would be time for Lucian and Remus to transform. And as far as he could remember neither had taken their doses of Wolfsbane.

Severus glanced in the direction that Draco had been looking and had noticed the same thing. It was getting late. "I have a few ideas about glamours enhanced with potions that should be semi permanent. I will have to figure it out shortly. But right now you two," He said looking pointedly at his son and Remus, "need to take your last dose of Wolfsbane before it gets too late." He stood and walked toward his lab and a few seconds later he came back out with two steaming goblets and handed them into the waiting hands.

Lucian grimaced at the foul taste but swallowed as quickly as he could. " I don't think that I will ever get used to that awful taste."

Remus shuddered in sympathy as he downed his own goblet. "Your right, you never get used to it."

Lucian grabbed Draco and hauled him off the floor. He wanted to feel Draco at his side. It seemed like close to the full moon he became extremely protective of his boyfriend and more times than not they had to sneak off somewhere to get some privacy. Especially when he seemed to drag Draco off into any dark corner and ravish him. Draco always teased him and said that he just got territorial. He wondered if Remus had the same problems he did or if his teenage hormones where just intensified by the lycanthropy. Lucian thought that maybe he had better take Remus aside and ask him if it was normal and what he could do to control it better.

He leaned into Draco's side and whispered into his ear, "I am going to ask Remus some questions, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Draco looked at Lucian questioningly, "About what?"

Lucian's cheeks tinged a light pink. "About how I get around the full moon." He watched as Draco's eyes widened in understanding. "I'll be right back."

He then stood up and walked up to Remus and in a low tone that he knew the other man could hear he asked, "Can I talk to you privately in the kitchen?" He could help the blush that he could feel heating his cheeks and glanced at Draco. He was smiling with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Remus glanced up into Lucian's face and saw the blush staining his pale cheeks, and by the look on Draco's face he could almost guess what it was that Lucian wanted to talk to him about. "Come on lets go." He said as he stood. As he followed Lucian into the kitchen he threw Severus a meaningful look who in turn looked at Draco, and then smiled slightly back at Remus as he went into the kitchen.

Lucian sat down at the kitchen table and saw out of the corner of his eye that Remus had sat diagonal from him on his right. "This is going to come out all wrong but I don't know how else to put it." Lucian said quietly his head in his hands still not making eye contact with Remus. "Is it normal for me to be extremely protective of Draco close to the full moon?"

Remus stifled a chuckle. He knew that this conversation would come up sooner or later when Lucian told him that he had been changed. "It is very normal and nothing to be ashamed of. You'll also find that Draco is not the only person that you will feel overly protective of. Although with Draco, it will get to the point where it is not just being overly protective, but more along the lines of being territorial and having to constantly reestablish your bond with him." Remus said as he watched for a reaction from Lucian.

"Thank Merlin, I thought that I was going crazy." Lucian said as he finally lifted his head and looked at Remus. "Draco thinks that it is hilarious at how possessive I am of him."

Remus chuckled lightly. "I can see how he would think that. He takes a lot of things in stride instead of getting thrown off by something different. Lily, your mother, was the same way. She thought that it was adorable that I was so protective of my friends.

She always was mothering over me. She was more of a mother than I ever had." Remus swallowed visibly.

"My mother left after I was bitten, she said that her son died after my first transformation and then she left. It was just my father and I. He tried to make sure that he was there for me, but it was hard. When I went to school and met Lily she became sort of a foster mother for me. As odd as that sounds considering I was half a year older than her. She was friends with me long before James, Sirius, and Peter were." Remus winced at the memories of Sirius; it still hurt to think what he had done. But he was getting over it. He knew that as long as he kept close to Lucian and Severus he would heal. He had been slightly surprised when he had caught himself thinking about Severus. But he knew that he would never have chance with Severus. He blew that a long time ago.

Lucian glanced at his watch, it was almost time. "Well we had better figure out where we are going to change. It's almost time."


	19. Lucian's Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his lovely friends.

A/N: Here is the new chapter. Hope you all like it. Keep up the brilliant reviews.

Chapter Nineteen: Lucian's Transformation

Lucian followed Remus back into the living room still slightly embarrassed by the conversation in the kitchen. It wasn't everyday that you had those kinds of talks with people.

Draco would just take it all in stride and laugh it off. Nothing seemed to bother him, but Lucian knew that wasn't always the case. He just hoped that he would be able to be there for Draco when the death of his mother finally sunk in. A lot had happened today and he imagined that both he and Lucius had just pushed it to the back of their minds for the time being, or at least until they where alone to grieve.

Lucian looked up when he seen that his father was motioning toward him. Walking quickly over to him he looked at him questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucian asked when he seen the worried look on his father's face.

Severus stood there silently unsure of what the reaction would be to his decision. " I am going to go back to Remus's rooms with him and you and Draco are going to stay here in your room for the transformation."

When he seen the hurt look in Lucian's eyes he continued, "The reason is that I think that it would be safer for the both of you. We don't know how your forced transformation last night is going to affect you tonight and it would be the first time that you will be around Remus in his werewolf state. With your territorial behavior over Draco I don't want to take a chance of you and Remus fighting for dominance."

Lucian pondered what his father was saying and knew that he was right but he still wished that they both could stay with him and Draco.

"What is Lucius going to do?" he asked glancing toward Draco and his father talking on the couch in quiet tones.

"The Headmaster is going to help him get settled into his new quarters. Which means that Draco will be staying with his father and you will be staying with me once the term has started." Severus said softly to his son. Looking up at the mantel clock he knew that it was time to head up to Remus's rooms.

"Time to get going, I'll see you at sunrise." He said taking the young man into a slight hug.

Lucian nodded toward Draco catching his attention. He gestured toward the clock, knowing that he had gotten the hint he turned back to his father just as Remus walked back over to them.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you both in the morning. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said grinning evilly as he ran out of the room and toward his own before his father or Remus caught what he had said.

Draco gave his father a quick hug and bade him goodnight and followed Lucian into his room. He heard his father put up a warding charm and a locking spell that would keep Lucian in the room until morning.

Draco watched as Lucian began pacing the room. He watched as the pacing began to slow and it seemed that each step taken was beginning to get painful. Suddenly emerald eyes locked with his silver ones.

"Change, now!" was the only thing that Lucian was able to say before he fell to the floor and began the painful monthly transformation.

Draco didn't hesitate once before he shifted into his smaller animagus form, a pure white ferret. Mere seconds after he had shifted a pain filled howl erupted from the large wolf.

Slinking over to the large wolf slowly Draco kept constant eye contact. He wasn't sure if the wolfsbane had worked and in the back of his mind he was already plotting an escape route incase things got dangerous.

The hazy was slowly lifting from Lucian's mind and he glanced up to where Draco had been standing minutes ago. He was relieved to see that Draco had opted to change into the smaller form. He wagged his tail to let Draco know that he was ok. He watched in amusement as the small white body relaxed and scampered over to him.

Using his rather large paw he swiped playfully at Draco and watched as the ferret went rolling across the floor. This was what they did every time that Draco was with him for the transformation.

The two of them chased each other around the room several times before Lucian began to get tired. His body still hadn't had enough time to heal from the night before transformation along with the charms being forced from his body.

He padded silently over to the blankets that were piled on the floor for them to sleep on and curled up in a comforting ball. He smiled inwardly when Draco still in his ferret form curled up in between his shoulder and head. Not long after that he felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep.

A/N: This was a relatively short chapter but it is the first part of the transformation chapters. Next chapter with be Remus's transformation and how he reacts to Severus in his panther form. Well ta-ta for now. Keep up the reviews.


	20. Mates for Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other character in that universe.

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't been able to update this story or any of my stories as much as I would like to. Real life is extremely hectic right now.

Chapter 20: Mates for Life

Remus was restless. The wolf was so close to the surface that he could feel its anxiousness and excitement. This had Remus worried for the simple fact that he had never been able to feel the wolf this close before a transformation and that scared him. He had taken his potion but he still wasn't sure it was going to work as well as it usually did. Maybe it was because the wolf had recognized the wolf in Lucian and was eager to make him apart of his pack but then it could also be that the wolf seen that Lucian was a threat and was wanting to challenge him. He didn't know and he was glad that he wasn't going to be near Lucian. Of course now he was worried about Severus. He had never been around a panther during his transformations and Remus hoped that nothing would happen that would damage his and Severus's fragile friendship.

He was just about to head toward his bedroom to prepare for his transformation when he heard a knock on the door. Hesitantly Remus opened the door and upon seeing whom it was he stood off to the side as Severus swept through.

Glancing at the pacing man Severus sighed, "You seem very agitated, is there something wrong?" Severus asked when he followed Remus into the bedroom and noticed that his hands were trembling slightly as he gripped the back of a chair.

"Something is off tonight and I can't tell if it is a good thing or a bad thing. The wolf is closer to the surface then ever before and it seems excited about something." Remus said hesitantly not wanting to scare Severus away but he wanted to make sure that he was aware of the change.

Severus watched Remus closely for several minutes before he said anything. "Do you think it is because Lucian is here and the wolf recognized him for what he is as well?" he asked wondering if something bad was going to happen.

Remus shook his head, "I don't know, it could be that the wolf wants to take a younger wolf into its pack or it could be that wanting to challenge him for pack dominance. I really don't know I have never been put in this position before." He said seriously before he sat down on the end of his bed and looked up at Severus morosely.

Severus looked at Remus and wondered if it was a good idea for him to be here. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

Remus shook his head vehemently, "No, I think it would be best if you were here with me just incase something happens and I try to escape. You would have a chance to prevent me from getting too far." He said softly as he curled up on the bed the ache in his joints becoming more prominent with each passing moment. The time was drawing close for his transformation.

Remus gasped out painfully to Severus to change before it as his body started its ritualistic monthly transformation.

Severus felt his body melting into the long languid form of a black panther. He could feel the sinewy muscles rippling over his bones as he moved cautiously toward the trembling wolf. After seeing Remus's transformation first hand he had a whole new respect for the man that endured excruciating pain every month. It made him all the more resolved to find a cure. A slight movement from the gray and brown wolf still lying on the cold floor quickly interrupted his thoughts.

Remus slowly got up onto all fours and took in a deep breath only to stagger back in shock. It couldn't be true he thought to himself as he tried valiantly to fight down his wolfish instincts that were threatening to overwhelm him. For the first time in his life he could smell his mate and the urge to take his mate was so strong that it was almost debilitating. Shock was probably what was causing him from acting at the very scent of his mate, shock that his mate was none other than Severus Snape.

The dizziness was starting to increase, as the flood of pheromones invaded is overly sensitized nose. The unique scent of his mate was heady and intoxicating and it was making him feel as if he had downed a bottle of Old Ogden's Fire Whiskey. The urge to take his mate and mark him was starting to take hold and nothing that he could do was going to prevent the inevitable from happening. He was going to make Severus his tonight whether he wanted to or not; he just hoped that Severus would someday be able to forgive him.

Severus watched the wolf pace back and forth in front of him watching him with an unblinking gaze. He knew something was wrong just by the way that the wolf was looking at him. Severus didn't know what was going on and he just wondered if he was going to make it out of this room alive. Determined not to show his fear he bowed his head slightly letting the wolf know that he was not challenging him. He hoped that Remus's mind was in there somewhere and that he would recognize Severus for who he was.

Severus watched wearily as Remus starting walking toward him slowly in almost a stalking manner. Things were not looking good for him at all. He needed to get out of here before something happened. Severus turned quickly toward the door and hoped that he could get to the door with enough distance between the two of them so that he could change back open the door and slip out it without Remus getting loose.

He wasn't two feet from the door when he felt the larger animal tackle him to the hard floor. Severus could feel his heart beating madly in his chest and he hoped that in his fear he didn't shift back into his human form, if he did he was as good as dead. Struggling with all his might he tried to get out from underneath the massive weight that was keeping him pinned down to the ground. He could feel the wolf shifting slightly over him but before he could use that to his advantage and lip out from under him Severus felt razor sharp teeth sink into his shoulder rendering him helpless to fight back.

Then he felt it, the strange tug of magic that started flowing into him from where the wolf was still latched on. Amazingly Remus didn't try and bite deeper or hurt him in any other way. Before Severus could think anymore on this strange occurrence a wave of dizziness swept him into a blissful darkness. Little did he know that Remus quickly followed him into the dreamless oblivion.

Remus slowly was coming aware of his surroundings when he felt a warm body underneath him. He could taste blood in his mouth as he backed slowly away from the black haired man who was still asleep. Shaking his head slightly to clear the fuzziness he tried to remember the night before's events. The last thing that he remembered was trying to fight the urge to mark Severus as his mate. Terror ran through his body freezing everything in him instantly, hesitantly Remus brushed aside Severus's long hair revealing a bite mark.

As he dropped to the floor in shock he whispered out loud, "Severus is going to fucking kill me."

"Why am I going to kill you and what the hell happened last night!" Severus said as he groaned and rolled over looking at the distraught man on the floor.

Remus pushed himself up off the floor and leaned over to Severus. He brushed his fingers over the healing bite mark.

"Last night the wolf took over and acted on pure driven instinct." He said quietly his voice apologetic. "Your mine now. The wolf marked you as his life-mate."

Severus sat there in shock. He had long ago come to terms with the fact that he liked Remus in more than a friendly way but to be thrown together in such a final way was terrifying him. Not to mention if it ever became knowledge to the wizarding world the both would be killed.

"Severus I am so sorry I never meant for anything like this to happen. Merlin, I should have just told you to leave last night." Remus said his voice shaking in remorse.

Severus looked up at Remus, "It's not your fault and self pity isn't going to help us in the long run. We need to get back down to my quarters and check on the boys." Severus said standing and straightening his robe and running his hand through his hair. He picked up the robe that Remus had taken off last night and handed it to the man.

Remus gratefully took the clothing and slipped it on. The walked together toward the door knowing that they would have to talk about what happened the night before but first they needed to check on Lucian to make sure that there were no problems with his transformation last night. Remus just hoped that Lucian and Draco had both been safe last night, especially with Lucian's forced transformation the night before.

As they stepped into Severus's quarters they were greeted with the warm and appetizing smells of breakfast. Following the mouth watering aroma Severus and Remus walked side by side into the kitchen they were met with the sight of Lucian and Draco digging into their breakfast and Lucius sipping tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

Severus looked at his son with a critical eye wondering how his night had gone. "How was your night?"

Lucian grinned up at his father through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Yep, no problems at all. How about you two, anything happen last night with Remus?"

Remus and Severus glanced at each other with worried expressions. "You could say that." Severus said deadpanned.

Three sets of eyes were on the men still standing in the door of the kitchen an obvious tension filling the room. It was Lucius who broke that tension. "Well are you going to tell us what happened or are you going to stand there all day?"

Remus looked worriedly at Severus wondering if he should tell them or not. When he saw the slight nod of Severus's head he took a deep breath and dropped the bomb, "I marked Severus as my life-mate."


	21. LifeMates

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize.

A/N: I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. It has been a long couple of months. My grandmother died at the end of last month after slowly going down hill after her open-heart surgery in Sept. and then on top of that my mother has MS and has not been doing well lately. It has just been a really trying couple of months and I haven't had the time to sit down and write. But hopefully now I will be able to get a chapter out at least once a month. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty: Life-Mates

Lucian was the first one of the group to snap out of his shock-induced stupor from Remus's surprising announcement. He had no idea what a life-mate was but from everyone else's reaction it was something important. Something deep inside him stirred as if trying to tell him something. Pushing down that feeling he turned toward Remus.

"What exactly is a life-mate?" He asked Remus as he glanced at his fathers flushed face. Whatever it was his father didn't seem too upset over it.

Remus cleared his throat nervously, he had hoped that Lucian had read somewhere about werewolves and their mates but it seemed that the books that the boy had read were severely lacking in the proper information. It was no wonder that the wizarding world was so ill informed about werewolves. He should have realized after Lucian's questions last night in the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath he began the explanation. "The term 'Life-Mate' means exactly what the word implies. Severus and I are essentially bound to each other for the rest of our lives."

Lucian seemed slightly puzzled by this explanation. "Bound as in how exactly?" he wondered if it was anything like a marriage bond. He hated not knowing things that could affect him.

Remus smiled and sat down next to Severus as he graciously accepted a cup of coffee from Lucius. Sipping the hot beverage cautiously he gathered his thoughts wondering how he was going to explain it in the simplest way with out screwing it all up.

"Think of it this way. Werewolves are similar to regular wolves in many aspects. Wolves have packs with an Alpha male that is the leader and that male has a mate, which he stays with for the rest of his life. It is the same for us. Werewolves mate for life just as wolves do but with the exception that our mates don't have to be of the opposite sex as it is with me and most likely with you as well. We are bound to our mates for life once we have marked them.

When this happens we are extremely protective of our mates and would kill anyone or anything that has harmed them in any way. It is the same thing with our packs. Right now I am the alpha male of my pack which consists of Severus as my mate, you and Draco would be considered pups and Lucius is another adult male who is a caregiver."

Remus took another sip of his coffee glancing around the table gauging what Draco and Lucius thought of being included in his pack. He was surprised to see Lucius's normally stoic expression gone and a slight smile gracing his lips. Draco looked as if none of that information was new to him. Lucian was looking intently into his glass of orange juice.

"Have you understood everything that I have told you so far?" Remus asked Lucian. He wanted to make sure that the boy understood everything that he was being told before Remus continued.

Lucian shook his head. So far he had understood what Remus was saying and most of it had made sense. He did have a couple of questions but he figured that Remus would answer them eventually and if he didn't he would just have to ask.

Remus smiled and took another sip of his rapidly cooling coffee. "Ok then lets continue shall we?"

"Werewolves select their mates usually by scent, much in the same manner of many other magical creatures."

Lucian glanced at his father and noticed that sometime during Remus's explanation he had laid his hand on top of Remus's in a show of comfort and support. Lucian smiled at the gesture. He knew there wasn't another person out there who could be better for his father than Remus. Getting his mind back on the discussion at hand he decided that he should ask one of his questions now.

"Will this happen to me?" he asked thinking of how devastated he would be if Draco weren't his mate. His stomach started aching at just the thought of him and Draco not being together. Lucian looked over at his boyfriend and noticed the drawn expression and he knew that Draco was thinking the same thing.

Remus looked Lucian directly in the eyes. "More than likely and it will probably be soon if it hasn't already happened." He said thinking back to when he and Severus had been in school.

When he had been told of Sirius's prank against Severus he had originally thought that he had lunged at Severus because the wolf inside him had wanted to kill him but now that he thought back on it he imagined that the wolf was just wanting to mark his life-mate. He would have to talk to Severus tonight when they had some time alone together.

Severus's head had snapped up toward his son at Remus's mention that he would go through the same thing if he hadn't already. He definitely needed to sit the boy down and talk to him about his relationship with Draco.

Lucian was beginning to really worry about this whole life-mate thing. He had no idea how you mark you mate or even if you had any control in who it was that you marked.

Remus cleared his throat bringing Lucian's attention back to him. "There is something that you must remember at all times. If it is found out that a werewolf has marked someone, as his life-mate the British Ministry will execute the werewolf and their mate, as well as any children they have together on the basis that it is illegal for a werewolf to marry or have children." Remus said softly.

Lucian was horrified, granted it shouldn't surprise him after the latest ministry policy of 'get registered and tagged or be killed'. But to hear that they would actually kill any children born to a werewolf is something that he couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Why would they kill innocent children?" he asked his voice trembling. He had thought that Voldemort was the one that he had to fear but he was beginning to understand why so many labeled "Dark Creatures" allied themselves with the proverbial 'dark side'.

Remus took a deep breath as he felt Severus squeeze his hand reassuringly. "For the simple fact that when a werewolf takes a life-mate that mate is immune to lycanthropy and can become pregnant regardless if they are male or female. When the child is born the lycanthropic gene stays dormant until the child is ten years old thus no transformations. When they come of age for the gene activates and the transformations begin. The transformations are painless and the child is able to keep their own mind with out the aid of the Wolfsbane potion." He finished as he caught a slight smile on his mates face. This made him wonder if having a child was something that his mate was thinking of.

"The reason the ministry is so against this is because they would have to let the public know that there is another class of werewolves, a class that would be no danger to anyone. And because of this they would have to rewrite laws to let them have the same rights and privileges that any other witch and wizard have. Then on top of that they wouldn't be able to classify these werewolves as Dark Creatures; this would bring in a lot of other magical creatures in wanting the same rights."

Lucian just sat there with his head in his hands thinking over everything that he had learned. But there was just one little question that was niggling at the back of his head.

"How do you mark you life-mate and can you control who you mark?" he asked just as his father was about to stand.

Remus ran his hand through his sandy gray hair as he glanced at Severus who just smiled as if saying that he was the expert he gets to explain.

"No you can't control who you mark. While in your wolf form you would have an overwhelming urge to find and mark your mate. It wouldn't matter if your mate was in human form or an animagus form. You would not be able to control the urge and if your mate were there with you, you would assert your dominance over them by pinning them down. When it comes to marking them literally you would bite down at the juncture between their neck and shoulder. Your magic would fuse with theirs binding them to you for life…" he stopped talking when he notice Lucian's head shoot up and Draco's hand reflexively clamp over his shoulder.

Both boys paled dramatically as they looked at each other.

Remus stood up quickly and walked briskly to Draco. "Let me see." He said softly.

Draco pulled his shirt off to the side revealing a light silver scar that was definitely in the shape of a bite mark.

"When did it happen?" Lucius asked quietly. He wasn't exactly upset just concerned at what could happen if it was ever discovered that Draco was a life-mate to a werewolf. He loved his son and he would fight for him come hell or high water.

Draco smiled slightly at Lucian before he turned back toward his father. "Last year around during the Christmas holidays."

Remus glanced at Severus wondering what was going through his head. He was scared for both boys but he was happy that Lucian was able to find his mate. "Does anyone know of the mark?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

"Good lets keep it that way." Severus spoke up for the first time since Remus had begun the conversation. He then looked at his son. "You and I need to have a very serious conversation."

Lucian nodded his head nervously but he couldn't help but to feel relived that Draco was his mate.

"Now, since that is taken care of we need to figure out to disguise Remus so he doesn't get registered by the ministry. Because if he is registered and tagged they will be able to tell that he has marked someone, then we will be in a world of shit. I don't think we need to worry too much about Lucian and Draco being found out at this time." Severus said as he stood and got a cup of coffee and refilled Remus's cup.

Lucius looked slightly confused. "Why wouldn't we have to worry about Lucian and Draco? I think that with them being around so many students someone is bound to figure something out."

Severus smiled, "The only time that they are going to be around the rest of the student body is during classes. They will not be staying in the dorms; Albus has already agreed to let them stay in our quarters for their protection against being attacked from students that are sympathetic to the Dark Lord." He said watching Lucius smile.

"My, my we have just thought of everything haven't we." Lucius said teasingly to Severus who just smirked in response. He stood up and walked over to his son.

"No matter what happens I will always be there for you." He said as he pulled his son toward him in a warm embrace. "Although I think that we could definitely wait awhile before you two give us any grandchildren."

Lucian and Draco both blushed and Draco ducked out from under his father and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Draco's arm brushed up against Lucian's bruised arm causing him to hiss in pain at the contact.

Draco pulled back sharply.

"What's wrong?"

Lucian pulled his outer robe off and lifted the sleeve of his shirt up showing the purple bruise in the shape of a large hand.

"What the Hell is that! Who did this to you? " Draco gasped.

Severus walked up to his son and gingerly took his arm in his hand so that he could see the extent of the bruising. "Is this from the Auror yesterday?" he asked as Remus came up behind him to see what it was they were talking about.

Lucian looked down at the ground, "Yeah."

Draco and Lucius's eyes narrowed almost perfectly at the same time.

"What Auror?" Remus growled wanting to know who had hurt his pup. He was starting to get very angry until he felt Severus's hand rest lightly on his shoulder. It calmed him almost immediately.

"Yesterday an Auror accosted Lucian after we were separated. When the Auror learned Lucian's name he felt that he should find out if Lucian was a death eater and forced his sleeve up trying to find the dark mark. It was at that time that I had seen what was happening and pulled the Auror away from Lucian. He then threatened to investigate Lucian's background." Severus told the rest of the group.

He knew that Remus's disguise wasn't the only thing that they needed to come up with. He needed to somehow come up an antidote to veritiserum, because he knew that was going to be the only way that they were going to be able to get through a ministry investigation.

Severus stood up quickly startling the small group. "Well what are we waiting for lets get to work."

Lucian looked at his father with fake concern and then turned to Draco. "I think its official."

Draco glanced at Severus and back to Lucian. "What's official?"

Lucian smirked at his father's scowl. "My father has lost his bloody mind."

Draco looked back at his boyfriend like he was crazy, "You are just now figuring that out, and here I was thinking you were smart." He said but as soon as he saw the glint in Lucian's eyes he took off running for the bedroom transforming mid run so that he would be able to dive under the bed to get away.

Lucian took off after his ferret of a boyfriend and just as reached the bedroom he saw Draco trying to dive under his bed. With his seeker reflexes combined with his werewolf agility he managed to snag the wayward ferret just before he disappeared under the bed.

"Oh you naughty, naughty boy…" Lucian said as he shut the door to his room effectively cutting off what he was saying from the prying ears of the adults.

Lucius glanced from the shut door to Severus and Remus and back to the door. Remus just started snickering and mumbling something to the effect of "They are your sons, no relation to me what so ever."


	22. Potions and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any character that it familiar with that universe.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, keep up the reviews.

Chapter 22: Potions and Family

Severus sat back heavily against the creaky wooden chair with a satisfied smile, his gaze coming to rest on the nearly finished lilac colored potion shimmering softly in the cauldron in front of him. It had taken close to six hours of constant brewing and mistake after mistake, but he had finally done what he had set out to do early this morning. The potion still needed to be divided into three parts and then the final ingredients added to tie all of it together.

The potion that he had managed to create was an altered form of the appearance-changing potion. This altered form didn't just change the outward physical appearance but the recipients DNA and magical signature as well. If the ministry ever caught wind of the fact that he had created such a Black Arts potion he would be thrown into Azkaban with out a trial and would be lucky if he wasn't immediately given the Dementors Kiss. He shuddered at the thought of having his soul sucked out by such a horrendous creature.

Shaking his head slightly to rid his mind of the dark thoughts Severus stood up and started to carefully pour the precious potion into three separate goblets and then quickly cast a sealing charm on them. Grabbing three vials he headed for the door in search of Remus and his son. They had a lot to discuss and decide on. If Severus was lucky and everything went how he hoped it would by the end of the evening he would have a husband, Lucian would have another biological father, and Remus would have a second chance at a new life, a life that would include a ready-made family. He just hoped that both Lucian and Remus would go for the changes that the potion would bring. And if they didn't then Remus would probably have to leave Britain to escape the ministry and Severus and Lucian would probably go with him.

Severus smiled as he rounded the corner toward the kitchen in search of his hopefully soon to be husband.

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table with a half a cup of cold coffee clasped in his hands. He had come in here with all intents and purposes of making a fresh pot of coffee but had not gotten around to it yet. He had sat down and started trying to sort out his thoughts of everything that had happened in the last several days. To really sit and analyze everything was starting to give him a headache. Remus was really starting to wish that Severus would come out of the lab soon; he hadn't seen his mate all day and it was really starting to worry him. Although beyond the worry he was getting rather curious as to what was keeping Severus holed up in the lab all day.

Remus stood up and walked over to the sink and stared rinsing out his now empty cup. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the kitchen door open or Severus walking up behind him until he felt a familiar pair of arms sliding around his waist from behind.

Even though he knew immediately that it was Severus it still didn't stop him from jumping and dropping the cup in the sink, shattering it. With a quick 'Reparo' it was fixed and set in the dish drainer.

"Merlin Severus, you didn't have to scare the piss out of me you know." Remus exclaimed as he tried to calm his racing heart. He then quickly realized that wouldn't happen anytime soon with Severus pressing up against him. Remus breathed in deeply taking in the unique scent of his mate causing an immediate spark of arousal to course through his body. He quickly tried to bite back the moan that was trying to escape, but wasn't exactly successful as it audible caught in his throat.

Severus was enjoying the response that he was getting from the smaller man as he tightened his arms around him. He slowly lowered his mouth down to Remus's neck letting his lips graze over the highly sensitized skin. As he got closer to Remus's ear he bit down lightly and sucked on the salty skin while letting his tongue lave over the indentations that his teeth had made eliciting a lustful moan from his mate.

Hearing this spurred Severus on with the knowledge that he was doing something that Remus was enjoying. Suddenly Remus thrust back against him causing his body to come in direct contact with Severus's half-hard cock making it pulse instantly to life.

Grabbing tightly onto Remus's hips Severus pulled him harder back against his throbbing member wanting more of the friction he was getting.

Remus grasped onto the kitchen counter and pushed back against his mate, his own cock harder than ever and aching to be released from the constraints of his now rapidly tightening pants.

Severus knew that if he didn't get control over the situation he would be fucking Remus over the kitchen counter where anyone could walk in on them. Not exactly how he pictured the first time being with his new mate. They needed to get Lucian and figure out what to do about the potion.

Grinding against Remus, Severus started to whisper into his ear. "I would love to fuck you right here, right now but we have more pressing matters to take care of before we can indulge ourselves." He said as he pulled away from Remus.

Remus groaned at the loss of the wondrous sensation as Severus stepped away from him. He reluctantly turned around to face his mate wondering what the pressing matter was. He quickly cupped Severus's face and brought his mouth down to meet his and began kissing him feverously before releasing him once more.

"We are not done with this and you will finish what you started." He threatened his voice low and husky.

Severus nodded his eyes bright with unbridled passion. He then turned and walked out of the kitchen and headed toward the living room.

Remus followed reluctantly wishing that he was pinned back up against the kitchen counter about to be fucked thoroughly. But nothing ever goes how you want it to so he would just have to so he would just have to wait, although he did realize one thing for sure. He wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight.

As they reached the living room they noticed that both boys were missing and Lucius was on the floor with papers scattered everywhere around him.

"What the hell did you do to my living room!" Severus asked incredulously.

Lucius replied with out removing his eyes from the papers in front of him, "I am making out the course syllabus for this years DADA class, or at least I am trying to." He looked up at Severus. "I don't know how you can do these bloody things. It's driving me insane!" the blonde aristocrat exclaimed looking traumatized and slightly crazed.

Severus just shook his head wonderingly, "Where are Lucian and Draco?" he asked still trying to take in the tornado of papers that had engulfed his floor.

Lucius furrowed his eyes brows thinking. "Doing homework in Lucian's room." He said shortly as he turned back to the papers.

Severus glanced at Remus who was trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Lets just hope that homework is all that they are doing." He muttered as they headed down the hall.

Remus tried to hid his laugh behind a rather obvious fake cough as he followed Severus down the hallway toward Lucian's room.

As he walked up to the doorway and peeked in, Severus let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding as he took in the scene in front of him.

Lucian and Draco were sprawled out on the bed with Transfiguration and Potions textbooks and notes scattered between them. Well at least he knew were Draco got his paper organization skills from.

Lucian who had been in the middle of revising his potions essay heard two sets of familiar footsteps approaching the doorway and as he looked up he caught a look of relief pass over his fathers face. He wondered what exactly he had been relieved about, but knowing his father even for the short time that he had he imagined the relief was that he hadn't walked in on him and Draco.

"Did you need something?" Lucian asked his father after it was apparent that neither of the older men was going to say anything any time soon.

Severus turned to face his son, "Remus and I need to talk with you so that we can make some rather important decisions." He said while quickly glancing at Remus who just smiled.

Remus had a slight clue as to what it was that Severus wanted to talk to the two of them about. He had noticed the three goblets of a strange looking potion sitting on the kitchen table when he had followed Severus out of the room. He just wondered exactly what those potions were for and who were going to be the ones that had to drink them.

Lucian glanced over at Draco who in return just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, where are we going?"

Severus said nothing as turned and motioned for Remus and Lucian to follow him back to the kitchen. He knew that questions were beginning to form in Lucian and Remus's minds but hopefully they would wait until after he had secured the area around them before they started asking questions.

Lucian walked silently behind Remus and his father. As he stepped into the kitchen his father quickly cast a complex loving and silencing charm that he would definitely have to find out what it was, he and Draco could really use something like that.

He sat down at the table and noticed that there where three goblets of a light purple colored potion sitting in the middle of the table. He figured that this was the potion that had kept his father busy all day. How he was curious as to what the potion was for. He knew that all the questions that were beginning to swirl around in his head would eventually be answered one way or another. Lucian knew that he would just have to be patient.

Severus waited until both Remus and Lucian were sitting down before he began the explanation of what he hoped they would accomplish with the new potion.

"I managed to create an appearance altering potion that is undetectable and permanent." He said bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush, they had little time to waste before the potion went bad and lost its effectiveness. "But there is much more to it than just a simple outward physical change. Seeing that they were both intrigued Severus continued.

"What I want to know before I begin to explain the potion in detail is if you two including myself would want to become a real family in every sense of the way."

Remus was shocked at the question. He had never once thought that he would ever have a steady relationship with some one let alone a family. "I would." He said simply.

Lucian's breath hitched in his throat, he had been ecstatic when he found out that he had a caring and loving father still alive and he had been happy with that much but to be given that chance to have a real family, one that loved and cared for him unconditionally was something that he never even dared to dream about let alone think about it. "I think that you two of all people would know my answer to that question."

Severus sighed in relief, the hard part was out of the way and now they could get on with the rest of it. He then turned his attention solely on Remus.

"What do you say to being given the chance to become a whole new person, and have a new life with out the stigma of being a known werewolf?" Severus asked carefully not exactly sure as to how Remus would take the question.

Remus was stunned once again, he had dreamed of scenarios like this ones where he was given a chance to be someone else only it was usually just for a day, not forever.

"I think that I would be crazy not to even think about accepting." Remus replied.

Severus let out his breath again. "The potion that I developed not only changes a person's physical appearance it changes them on a genetic level. Your DNA would be altered, as would your magical signature. Any type of revealing potion or charm would show you to be who ever you pick to be as long as the name you come up with is of someone who isn't alive." He took a deep breath as he had come to a big part of what the potion would do.

"You would also become Lucian's biological father, the one that carried him and… you would also become my husband."

Remus smiled and turned to Severus taking his hand from across the table. "If that is a proposal then I except on all accounts… if that is ok with Lucian." Remus said smiling slightly at Lucian who was wearing a rather shocked look on his face.

Lucian was shaken out of his shock when he heard Remus mention his name and he hurriedly recalled what it was that was asked of him. "Oh…Oh… yeah I would like that." He said smiling sheepishly.

Remus looked back at Severus who was smiling as well. "How exactly is this going to work?" he asked glancing at the three goblets still sitting in the middle of the table.

Severus took out the three vials that he had put in his pocket earlier. "First, I need a vial of your blood Lucian." He said turning to his son.

Lucian turned a little green but held out his arm resolutely. He watched curiously as his father held the vial up to his wrist and then sliced it open with one quick swipe of a small knife. The cut itself wasn't deep but bled a lot. He watched with morbid fascination as his blood ran into the vial, and with in several seconds the vial was filled. With a swish and flick later his wrist was healed with no visible scar.

Severus looked up at Remus. "Now we need to come up with a new name and personal information for you before we continue."

Lucian who had been silent since coming into the kitchen spoke up for the first time. "What will the potion do exactly?"

Severus sat there wondering how well Lucian would take the knowledge of what he was going to tell them.

"I will mix your blood with the first goblet, the information that we need with be infused with the potion and then Remus will drink it. Remus will change and mold him into a person form the traits that you received from Lily and any of her ancestors, and no, this will not make him into a male version of your mother. The potion will combine the new traits and pull the recessive traits that Remus has and make them the dominant ones." Severus took a small breath and noticed that Remus was listening just as intently as Lucian was.

"From then on genetically and magically Remus Lupin will cease to exist and you," he said looking straight at his son, "will show up on any magical test done on him as Lucian Salazar Snape, his biological son."

Lucian smiled at Remus who was grinning as well.

Severus glanced at the clock on the wall, it was getting late and they needed to speed things along before someone came and interrupted them. "I will explain everything as I go but we need to get started on this." He said as he added Lucian's blood to the goblet.

"Have you decided on a new name?" he asked Remus wanting the information so that he could add it to the potion.

Remus shook his head. "Yes I have, but will I have Snape as my last name or will it be a combination?"

Severus smiled at the mischievous glint in Remus's eyes. "I would like it to just be Snape, if that is ok with you."

Remus nodded his head and pulled out a paper that he had in his inner robe pocket. Albus had slipped these papers to him earlier in the afternoon when he had first been told of the ministries new policy. He handed the papers over to Severus. " I think that this will cover my name and personal information."

Severus glanced through the papers until he was looking at a birth certificate for 'Ian Michael Wylder, born March 3rd, 1960.'

"A gift from Albus no doubt." Severus said smirking at the knowing smile from Remus.

Remus smiled at laughed, "But of course, now lets get to the taking of these ingenious potions."

Severus nodded and muttered an incantation at the papers in front of him, a bright ball of golden light emerged at his wand tip and he carefully dipped it into the potion and stirred it gently. The potion began glowing as Severus pushed it in front of Remus.

Remus took the goblet in his hands; "Well I guess this is goodbye to Remus Lupin and hello to Ian Michael Wylder." He said as he brought the goblet to his mouth.

"Cheers." He said and then downed the still glowing potion.

A bright white light engulfed Remus blinding Lucian and Severus briefly. Then as sudden as it had come the light was gone and in the place Remus Lupin had been sitting was now occupied by a man who looked nothing like he did before. And thank Merlin he looked nothing like Lily Potter.

Remus… err… Ian had dark brownish red hair that fell in soft waves that just brushed the tops of a set of broad shoulders. He had a softly rounded face with a strong chin and small nose. Ian was lightly tan but it was his eyes that stood out more than any other feature.

His eyes were a darker emerald than Lucian's and had small flecks of amber scattered through them.

To say that Severus was stunned would have been an understatement. He was beyond shock, Severus had been attracted to Remus before but now, Merlin he couldn't believe that this was the man that was going to be his husband. To say the least he was drooling and he had no plans of stopping until he had this man withering beneath him and screaming his name.

Lucian was starring at the man who since his third year had been a father figure to him and grinned. There would be no mistaking who this man was to him and now he wouldn't have to come up with some lame excuse for an absent mother.

Ian grinned at the reactions of Lucian and Severus although he was especially intrigued by his mate's reaction. If he didn't know better he would have to say that Severus had the same gleam in his eyes as he did when they were in the kitchen earlier. He quickly summoned a mirror; he wanted to see why his new family was so stunned at his appearance.

Taking a look at himself in the mirror, Ian gapped "Well, I will have to defiantly get used to this."

Severus cleared his throat and picked up another vial from his pocket. He quickly and efficiently collected half a vial of his own blood and then turned to Re… Ian, Merlin this was going to take some getting used to, and motioned for him to lay his arm down. Seconds later the vial was all the way full.

He took the second goblet of potion and added the combined blood. "This one we will both have to take, it will bind us in marriage and it will reveal your use of a conception potion." Severus said explaining it to Ian.

Waving his wand several times in the air golden words appeared over top the goblet.

_Marriage of:_

_Severus Anthony Snape to Ian Michael Snape (Wylder)_

_Date: June 1, 1979_

_Conception Potion Taken,_

_Date: August 25, 1979_

_Birth of: Lucian Salazar Snape_

_Date: June 1, 1980_

The words then blurred together and formed a golden ball at the tip of Severus's wand. He dipped the wand once again in the potion and stirred it gently until it began to glow.

Severus picked up the goblet and drank the first half of it and then handed it to Ian. He watched as his husband drank the rest of the potion. With in seconds he could feel the tell tale tingle of the magic bonding them together. It was an amazing feeling.

Ian leaned over the table and caught Severus's face in his hands; he softly brushed his lips over his new husbands with the knowledge that he would never be alone ever again.

Lucian groaned at the sight of his parents kissing, Merlin that was odd to think about. The realization that he had two parents was slowly starting to sink in causing his to smile. "Ok you two, lets get on with the potion taking so I can go and finish my homework with Draco and you two can go and spend time with each other."

Severus pulled away from Ian a slight blush rising on his cheeks. "Ian I need your blood again."

Ian held his arm out once again and watched as the vial was once again filled up with his blood.

Severus mixed the blood with the potion and then for the last time waved his wand in the air, more golden words appeared.

Lucian Salazar Snape 

_Born to: Severus Anthony Snape and Ian Michael Snape_

_By aid of conception potion_

_Date: August 25, 1979_

_Birth date: June 1, 1980_

The words once again blurred together and formed a gold ball at the end of the wand. Severus stirred the potion until it started glowing he then pushed it toward his son.

Lucian picked up the goblet and sniffed it, "I hope it doesn't taste as bad as the Wolfsbane potion." He said smiling. He downed the potion and immediately felt the tingle of magic coursing through his body.

Severus gathered together the three empty goblets and vials and incinerated them. He didn't want any one to be able to trace any type of potion residue from what they had just taken. He watched as Lucian hugged Ian his eyes slightly glassy, and then nodded when Lucian said that he was going to go back to his room.

Severus turned to his new husband and smiled.

It was time to consummate this marriage.


	23. Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may find familiar to the Harry Potter Universe.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Reactions

Lucian walked slowly down the hall toward his bedroom his mind still lingering on everything that had happened in the kitchen. He sniggered when he heard his Father's bedroom door click shut and a cut off moan escape before the silencing charm was thrown up. Lucian glanced out of the corner of his eyes toward the living room and noticed that Lucius was asleep on the couch.

Sighing softly Lucian walked to the end of the hall and opened the linen closet. He grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and slowly walked back to the living room. As he walked up to the couch he noticed that the papers that had been scattered all over the floor were now stacked in neat piles on the coffee table. Lucius was curled up on the couch with his cloak used as a make shift blanket, it wasn't everyday that you saw the Malfoy patriarch in such an unguarded state. It was a bit humbling to say the least.

Lucian lifted the cloak as gently as he could so not to wake the sleeping man and folded it neatly. He then laid it at the end of the couch. Picking up the extra blanket he laid it up over the sleeping man, he felt rather foolish but he knew that he would want someone to do the same for him. Not wanting to risk waking Lucius,he left the pillow on the coffee table.Lucian figured that if Lucius woke sometime in the night he would see it and if he wanted it he could get it himself.

Walking back toward the hall once again he made his way toward his own room, he wondered if Draco would be up or if he had crashed. Lucian glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was going on two in the morning.

It was no wonder that he was so tired, although he hadn't realized how long they had been in the kitchen. It was so strange for his to think about having two parents. For the longest time he had surrendered himself to having an Aunt and an Uncle that didn't care for him and no other living relatives. He had been thrilled when Sirius had come in the picture and for the first time in his life he felt like he had a father figure, or at least he thought he did until Sirius had shown his true colors buy the way he had treated Remus who had became a somewhat father figure as well. Now he was afraid of what he would do if he ever saw Sirius again.

Smiling softly to himself Lucian realized that for the first time since he could remember he had two loving biological parents, something that he had envied his friends for a very long time. He had a feeling it wasn't exactly the type of parents that most kids would wish for but then again he wasn't like most kids.

When Lucian reached his door he slowly pushed the door open, he smiled softly when he saw Draco who was currently curled up asleep hugging Lucian's pillow in the middle of the bed, the blankets were wrapped up in his long legs with half of them dangling off of the edge of the bed.

Shaking his head fondly he slowly slipped out of his clothes and started searching for his pajama pants. Well it looked like he and Draco would be sharing a bed once again. He knew that if his father, or either of his father's, Merlin this was going to take some getting used to having two parents, saw them in the morning they would get yelled at once again but he wasn't about to sleep on the floor when he had a perfectly warm and toasty bed to slip into.

Sliding on his pajama bottoms Lucian crawled into bed with Draco and pulled the covers up around them. Pulling Draco closer to him he sighed in contentment. It was moments like these that made life worth living for.

Those being his last conscious thoughts Lucian fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time in months.

Severus slowly opened his eyes as he became accustomed to his surroundings. There was something warm curled up to his back. When he realized that there was an arm draped across his stomach he realized that it wasn't a something, but a someone. It was then that all of the memories of the night before flashed before his eyes, all of the hours that he spent working on the potion, talking to Lucian and Remus and deciding to go through with the potion, Remus transforming into Ian Snape, Lucian's other biological father; and then the long hours afterwards when he and Ian had discovered ways to make each others bodies sing. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone and now he knew what true love felt like and he couldn't imagine waking up every morning without Ian being there by his side.

Severus slowly slid from his bed trying not to disturb his sleeping mate but just as he thought that he was in the clear he felt an arm snake out and pull him snuggly up against Ian's chest.

"Did you honestly think that you were going to get away that easily?" Ian whispered into Severus's neck.

Severus smiled at the familiar feeling, "Unlike you I have to start preparing for the brats to come back, I have to have my syllabus submitted to the school governors by today."

Ian snorted thinking back on Lucius's desperate attempts of making up a syllabus last night, "I wonder if Lucius finished his last night?"

Severus shook his head as he attempted to get up once again. "I don't know, but knowing him he wouldn't have went to sleep if he hadn't."

Ian relented and let Severus up. " How do you think Albus will react to my change?"

Severus turned to look at his new husband. "Well, personally I think that he would have already expected something like this so who knows how the old man will react. I for one can't wait to see the look on Minerva's face when she sees that not only do I have a son but a husband as well. I imagine that she will be our first test in how thorough the potion was and how well it stands up to a magical assault."

Laughing out loud as he rolled out of bed, Ian couldn't help but tease his mate, "You get your kicks out of tormenting Minerva, don't you?"

Severus snorted as he pulled on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of black slacks. "Call it payback for all of the homework and detentions that she gave me. But she is the same way. She is always trying to get one up on me, especially in Quidditch."

Severus waited until Ian was fully dressed before he opened the bedroom door.

They made their way together toward the kitchen. When they got there they were greeted to the sight ofLucian and Draco sitting at the table eating toast and working on what looked to be their potions assignment and Lucius sitting at the other end, reading 'The Daily Prophet" and sipping a cup of tea.

"Good morning sleepy heads, it's about time that you got up, did you two wear each other out?" Lucian asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

He was rewarded by a smack upside the head by his father, or was it his dad. Merlin this was going to get confusing.

"So dear parental units shall someone clear it up for me what it is that I should call you two because going around calling you both father or dad would be a bit confusing."

Severus smiled at his son. That was something that had slipped both of their minds last night. He glanced over at Lucius and seen that neither he or Draco were confused at what was going on so he imagined that Lucian had briefed them as to what had happened last night.

"Well, why don't you just call Ian, Dad and continue calling me Father. That is the way that it usually goes for situations like these." Severus said as he picked up the paper Lucius had set down. He rolled his eyes when he saw the title of the main page.

**_The_** **_Boy-Who-Lived Dead! Is the fall to Darkness Eminent? Who is to Blame?_**

_** Reported By: Rita Skeeter**_

_It all came as a horrible shock when the illustrious Headmaster Albus Dumbledore called for an immediate conference at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in regards to The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter._

_What Albus Dumbledore revealed has left the Wizarding world in shock and despair._

_It was told at the conference that after two professors, who were not named, went to the home of Harry Potter to check on him they found him beaten severely beyond recognition and on the brink of death._

_He was brought to Hogwarts where the well renowned Poppy Pomfrey did all that was humanly and magically possible to save his life only to have the boy slip into a coma. He remained in a coma for more that three weeks before he finally slipped away the night of his sixteenth birthday. _

_Who is to blame for this horrible tragedy, not You-Know-Who as many would think butit was that ofHarry Potter'svery own muggle Uncle, Vernon Dursley,that shortened the lifeof the young wizard. This reporter has to ask why was it that the famous Boy-Who-Lived was sent to live with muggles, who wouldn't understand what a growing wizard goes through when countless respectable Wizarding families would have gladly taken him in. _

_Who was responsible for this horrid misjudgment many would ask. _

_Well this reporter has uncovered several communications between Albus Dumbledore and our Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge regarding the placement of one Harry James Potter. It seems that on many occasions before Harry received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore tried repeatedly to place Harry with one of his parent's last remaining close friend, Remus Lupin. _

_Our Minister denied Mister Lupin custody and even threatened to send the man to Azkaban if he even expressed any indications of wanting to visit the boy._

_It has also come back to this reporter that when an inquiry was made on behalf of Harry Potter from several of his primary school teachers about his home life the charges mysteriously disappeared and the teachers amazingly didn't remember that they had ever brought charges upagainst the Dursley's._

_Now who would have had the authority to authorize such a wide spread muggle oblivation you may ask, the answer is none other than our Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

_Why would the Minister of Magic continually condone the neglect and abuse that our Savior had to endure during his short childhood? I can't answer that; the only one that could would be Minister Fudge himself.The Ministerrefused to answer any questions._

_But this reporter has to question, who is it that the Minister of Magic is really working for, the good of the Wizarding World or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_That is the question that many are going to be asking as they mourn the needless death of the young man that had saved us all from You-Know-Who on many occasions with little regard to his own safety._

_May Harry James Potter rest in peace and we hope he is in a far better place than he was when he was here on this earth._

Severus laid the paper back down on the table and looked over at his son. "I take it you have already read this." he asked concerned as he gestured toward the article.

Lucian just nodded his head not meeting his father's worried gaze and continued eating his breakfast. He heard his father sigh and sit down across from him. He wasn't really upset with the article and in all honesty he didn't care anymore. He never had to be 'Harry Potter' again and he couldn't be happier.

Maybe now the wizarding world would get their heads out of their asses and do something to save themselves instead of relying on teenaged boys to do what they were too afraid to do. Personally he couldn't be happier that people were finally finding out exactly what kind of man Fudge really was.

Although Lucian had a sinking feeling that Fudge was going to do anything to get back in the publics good graces, he just hoped that the Fates would be kind to him for once and leave him and his family out of the Ministry's circus.

Lucian glanced up at his father and gave him a reassuring smile.

A sudden knock at the door stopped all conversation. Severus stood up quickly and looked over to where Ian was standing in front of the counter calmly drinking his cup of coffee.

Walking stiffly to the living room door Severus pulled himself together and let his mask of indifference slid over his features. Taking a deep breath he pulled the door open to reveal an apologetic looking Albus Dumbledore.

"I am sorry to have interrupted so early in the morning but I have ran in to several problems that I think that you need to be made aware of." Albus said quietly.

Severus sighed and opened the door wider and gestured for the Headmaster to come in. "We were just setting down to have breakfast, would you like anything." He asked.

"No, that is quite alright. I have already intruded enough on your morning." Albus said as he followed Severus into the kitchen.

Albus watched curiously as Severus went and stood by a man that he had never met before but he had a feeling that he should who he was.

Severus's gaze followed Albus's and noticed that he was looking at Ian. Smirking he turned to the Headmaster, "Oh how rude of me." He then gestured toward the man standing next to him. "Albus allow me to introduce you to Ian Snape, Ian this is the illustrious Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

Albus was surprised and confused at the same time. He knew that Severus had no other family and this man certainly didn't look a thing like any Snape that he had ever met, although he bore a curious resemblance to Lucian, but that was impossible. "I am sorry Severus I find myself rather confused, who is this young man to you?"

Severus smiled with glee; it was a priceless moment when he could get one over on the reputable Albus Dumbledore and Merlin above did he wish that he had a camera.

"He is my Husband, and Lucian's other biological father. He will be staying in my quarters from now on since Lucian is now attending Hogwarts and not Griffin Academy."

Albus's jaw dropped rather comically. "But…how…I mean…" he sputtered. Finally shaking himself out of his shock induced rambling. "You're having me on aren't you?"

Severus just shook his head, " See for yourself, cast any spell that you can think of that would prove that I am lying." He said hoping that the potion would hold up to anything that Albus threw at it.

Albus looked at Severus wondering if the man had finally lost his mind, no potion or any type of charm could do what Severus was suggesting. So Albus wanting to find out where his Potions Master was going with this rather absurd joke cast the most advanced family-revealing spell that he knew.

"_Arboreus Cognamen Cognatio_."

A dark blue mist flew out of Albus's and surrounded Severus, Ian and then Lucian; it hovered above them for several seconds before their bodies absorbed it. About a minute later a thin stream of parchment appeared at the end of the Headmaster's wand. His left hand he reached out and grabbed the parchment. His eyes widened as he read over the results of the scan.

_**Severus Anthony Snape married to one Ian Michael (Wylder) Snape on the date of June 1st of the year 1979.**_

_**Lucian Salazar Snape conceived via conception potion on the date of August 25th of the year 1979.**_

_**Born to the parents of Severus Anthony Snape and Ian Michael Snape (carrier) on the date of June 1st of the year 1980.**_

Albus read over the paper several more times before his looked up at Severus. "How in Merlin's great name did manage this and who is this man really?"

Lucian and Draco couldn't hold their laughter in any more and started giggling at the Headmaster, Lucius snorted behind his cup of tea and continued to read the paper. Ian smiled as he stood beside Severus who was calmly drinking his own tea.

Severus set his cup down and turned back to Albus, "Why don't you tell me why it is that you came down here this morning first." He suggested.

Albus nodded his head and turned to look at the rest of the occupants of the kitchen.

Severus could tell that the news that Albus was going to tell them would probably have some sort of negative effect on Lucian, "Why don't the three of us sit down in the living room, it would be more comfortable." He nodded at Lucius indicating that he needed the boys to stay in the kitchen until he knew what Albus was talking about. Lucius nodded back in agreement.

Albus walked out of the door and headed toward the living room with Ian and Severus following close behind. He was rather curious as to what exactly had taken place in Severus's quarters last night and he wondered were Remus was. He had stopped at the other man's quarters before heading down here this morning but found that Remus hadn't been to his rooms since yesterday afternoon according to the portrait that guarded the room. He had been hoping that Remus was here in Severus's quarters but instead another man seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Rather curious he thought to himself as his mind started to work into overtime, pieces of a puzzle that he was starting to be put together.

Severus cast a silencing charm over the living room so that he would have no eavesdroppers. "Well Albus, what brought you down to the dungeons this morning?" Severus asked as he sat down beside Ian.

Albus glanced at both men and sighed, " I came down for several reasons the first is have you seen Remus since yesterday afternoon, he seems to have come up missing and what I am going to tell you involves him as well." He stopped talking when he noticed the small smile that was playing on Severus's face and the shared look between him and Ian. There was something going on here and was going to figure it out.

A/N: The spell _Arboreus Cognamen Cognatio _roughly translates as treelike family name, connection by blood. A bit like a part of a family tree.


	24. Meet the Teachers and Sirius Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Meet the Teachers and Sirius Matters

Severus knew that look on the Headmasters face well, and if it were not for the fact that Albus would stop at nothing to figure out a puzzle he would have just let the twinkling-eyed bugger stew. But for once Severus knew that the sooner Albus knew of the basics the more protected they all would be.

Clearing his throat he turned his attention back to Albus, "Well, Remus decided last night that it would be better for him if he disappeared for a while. He felt that his life was in danger with the Ministries new policies breathing down his neck."

Trying to suppress a chuckle he continued, "I believe that he said he wanted to visit the Australian Outback, and try his hand at roughing it and living in the _wild_." Severus said putting a slight emphasis on the word 'wild', hoping that Albus would catch where he was going with the hint. If he got what he was saying then it would save Albus from any type of truth serum or charm.

After all, as long as he didn't verify that Albus's speculation were indeed the truth then it was still just a speculation.

Albus had caught the stressed word in Severus's sentence and now for the life of him he couldn't fathom what it was that the man was trying to hint at. He knew what Severus was doing as they had done the same thing many times to protect him from Voldemort's infamous usage of Veritiserum.

Then it hit him as to what Severus was trying to say, the answer was right there in front of him plain as day.

Ian Snape's family name before it was Snape was Wylder. Wild.

It was brilliant and as much as he wanted to know how in the world they were able to pull this off he knew that he couldn't ask. Maybe one day when it was all over he would get the answers that he was interested in hearing. But now he was happy that the three young men that he had come to care for as sons would finally have something that they all had craved for, a family and a little happiness in the darkest of times.

It was situations like these that gave his heart hope in tomorrow and a renewed strength that they would come out the victors.

Smiling brightly for the first time in many days Albus turned his thoughts back onto the subject at hand.

"Well I am sad to hear that Remus has left the country, maybe someday I will be able to talk to him once more, but I hope that he finds happiness wherever his travels take him. Now, I believe that a delayed congratulation is in order for you and your husband, Severus."

Severus let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding. He knew that Albus had gotten the hint.

"We decided that when Ian brought Lucian back from Griffin Academy it would be easier on all of us if we stayed here at Hogwarts, it will be the first time since Lucian was born that we all will be able to stay together." Severus said for Albus's benefit, this was a way for him to know what their cover story was going to be. After all it would defeat everything if they didn't have matching accounts of the rather important information.

Albus nodded his head and realized that what ever was done was more than likely going to be permanent, and he couldn't find a thing wrong with that. He knew that Remus as well as Lucian needed a new start where no one had any preconceived notions of them and they could be a normal family with out being thrust into the spotlight of the media. Getting his thoughts back on the real reason that he had come down to talk to Severus he cleared his throat and turned toward the two young men.

"There is one other matter that I think that you both should be aware of." He said seriously.

Severus didn't like that sound of Albus's voice, he knew that tone well and it was never connected with good news.

Albus braced himself for the inevitable outburst that he was sure would follow. "We have some 'guests' that I thought that you should know about before you ran into them in the corridors or the Great Hall." He paused gauging Severus's reaction before he continued. "Sirius is here with Bill Weasley."

Severus didn't say anything; he was honestly surprised that the mutt hadn't showed up sooner. "What does he know?"

Albus was rather shocked at the calm and collected Potions Master. "He knows the same things as the rest of the wizarding world." He knew that Severus was asking if he had told Sirius anything about Lucian.

Severus sighed in relief. "Good, keep it that way." Personally he wasn't all that concerned with the fact that Black was here, for all he cared the mutt could take a flying leap off of the highest tower without his wand, but that was his thoughts on the man. He glanced at Ian and noticed that other than a glimmer of sadness that flickered in his eyes there was no other outward appearance that the news had any effect on him. But then again it wasn't Ian that he was worried about. He knew that Ian could and would hold his own in any confrontations with minimal bloodshed but Lucian was a whole other story.

Severus had a nagging feeling that they would need to keep a close eye on Lucian for the duration of Black's stay. He didn't want the Aurors to have any real reason to come after his son.

"How long are the staying?" he asked glancing back at Albus.

Albus was relieved that there was no explosion. "They will be here until the next Order meeting which will be in two days time. It will be then that I introduce your son and your husband, and then bring up Lucius's outing as our spy."

Severus chuckled, "Oh I can just see it now, the Weasley's will be all over that one Albus. Are you prepared to stop the two most famous feuding family's in Wizarding history from killing each other when they realize that they have to work together." He said sighing thinking about the blatant and out and out hatred that the two families had for each other. So much had happened in the last few days and there were many times that he wished that he could just take a vacation.

Albus smiled, "I am sure that they will be able to control themselves for the short amount of time that they have to endure each others presences. But my main concern is how they will accept Lucian. I don't want him to be an outcast if he is re-sorted into Gryffindor." He said concernedly, in all actuality he was concerned with Lucian being an outcast in any house he was sorted into just because of who his father was and as much as he wanted the boy back in Gryffindor he knew that he would be better off in Slytherin.

Severus could sense that there was something that Albus wasn't saying but he knew by now that when the Headmaster got that look on his face there wasn't a person in the world that could get what ever it was out of him if he didn't want to disclose it. A sudden thought flew into his mind and he knew that this was the perfect time to bring it up. " How many people know the truth as to who Lucian was?"

Albus smiled once again his eyes twinkling madly, "Well, I felt that it was necessary for Minerva and Poppy's memories to be altered. They both believe that Mr. Potter has died form his injuries inflicted by his uncle. The only people that know of his other identity are just those who are in your quarters, assuming that Lucius and Draco know of course."

Severus shook his head. "Yes they both know. Out of curiosities sake, how did the Mutt take the news?" he asked wondering if the man was grieving for what he had so carelessly thrown away.

Albus sighed, "He has taken Harry's death quite hard. It seems that it has in a way opened his eyes about how horridly he had treated both Harry and Remus. He had come to Hogwarts in hopes of mending the so-called bridges that he had burned when he left Remus. I imagine that he will be quite devastated with he learns that Remus is no longer in the country with no signs of him ever returning."

Albus said his eyes glinting, He had been appalled at the callous way that Sirius had treated Remus and he was personally glad that Remus Lupin had disappeared.

"Well then, I shall take my leave I have taken up enough of your morning as it is." Albus said as he stood and made his way back toward the door only to stop and turn back to Severus, "Do you and Lucius have your completed syllabus's done for the school governors?" he asked as the thought had just hit him.

Severus nodded and walked quickly to his and Ian's room. He picked up the folder that he had laid on his desk last night and made his way back to the living room. When he came back into the room he saw that Lucius was handing Albus a similar folder.

"Well, I will let you get back to your family time. And please once again accept my congratulations on your marriage Severus, even though it is several years late." Albus said with a smile.

Severus just smirked and then smiled broadly at the Headmaster, "Oh and Albus, be sure that you put the Mutt's reaction to you telling him that Remus has let the country indefinitely in a pensive for our viewing pleasure later." He heard Ian snort in the background.

Albus just shook his head chuckling as he walked out of the door.

Severus headed toward the kitchen in order to find out what Lucian and Draco had planned for today. Just as he opened the kitchen door both boys were coming through. "Were are you two headed?" he asked.

Lucian turned toward his father. "Homework, have to finish my potions essay. Draco has to finish his Transfiguration." He paused as a question came to his mind. "Do you think that I will have to turn in the same thing as what everyone else was assigned?" he hadn't really thought about how weird it would be to turn in assignments that he had never been assigned.

Severus stood there and thought for several seconds before he voiced his opinion. " I think that you should decide on which classes that you are going to be taking and then go around to those teachers and find out from them what they want you to do."

Lucian's mouth dropped open. "You mean to tell me that all of the work that I have done in the last two days are for nothing, and I don't even get to turn those essays in?" He couldn't believe that he had wasted all of that time when he could have been doing other more enjoyable things.

Severus just smiled innocently, "I'm afraid so."

Lucian sank down onto the couch and looked back at his father. His Dad was sitting beside him trying not to laugh, some support system he had. "You two are no help what so ever did you know that? What do you think the other professors will have me do?"

Severus smiled again at his son's obvious dislike of homework. "Well, I know that they will be wanting to know what a student from the prestigious Gryffin Academy has learned in compared to what they are teaching here at Hogwarts so I imagine that they will probably test you to some extent. Mainly to find out where you are ranked in the different classes."

He stopped when he heard Lucian groan. He then ushered the two boys out into the hallway. Severus just shook his head at their behavior, what it would be like to be young again. He shook his head, it was not good to dwell on the past.

Lucian turned to Draco once they had walked a good way down the hall, "Well what classes are you taking this year?"

Draco looked at Lucian and smiled, "I am taking Adv. Potions, Transfiguration, Adv. Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, and then Adv. Defense against the Dark Arts."

Lucian thought that the classes were easy enough and he hoped that he would get to have at least the Advanced classes with Draco. "Sounds good, lets go meet the teachers. Where to first?"

Draco thought about it and realized that it would be easier to make a complete circle and end up back in the Dungeons. "Charms first and the on to Ancient Runes. Do you even know anything about that class; I don't think that I ever saw you in that class."

Lucian smiled, "I didn't take it here I took it at Gryffin. Honestly Draco it would probably be easier to think of me as a new student and not who I was. It would be too easy for either of us to slip up in public and someone find out something that they shouldn't." he said seriously to the blonde his voice conveying the severity of the issue.

Draco nodded, he did understand how serious this was and he vowed to himself silently that he would never do anything that would put any of them in jeopardy.

Together the two boys made their way slowly toward the Charms corridor and to Professor Flitwick's office.

When Draco finally knocked on the tiny professor's door it was close to 10'o'clock in the morning.

Filius Flitwick had been sitting at his desk in his office when he heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." he called out was surprised when young Mr. Malfoy and another young man he had never seen before but looked extremely familiar walked in. He imagined that this was the transfer student from Gryffin Academy that Albus had told the rest of the staff about last night.

"Mr. Malfoy, was there something that I could do for you?"

Lucian smiled at the small professor; he had always liked Professor Flitwick. He stepped around Draco so that he was facing the Charms professor. "My father suggested that I come around to the professors and find out about the summer assignments, after all it would be very poor of me to show up at the start of term so ill prepared."

Filius smiled delighted at the politeness of the young man in front of him. "I take it that you are the transfer student from Gryffin then? Although come to think of it Albus never mentioned your name?" Now that he had gotten a better look at the new student he was amazed at the boys resemblance to Severus Snape when he was a Hogwarts as a student. He didn't think that was possible though, he had never heard that Severus had a family and he was sure that if he did in the seventeen years that he had worked as the Potions Professor he would have mentioned it to someone.

Lucian smiled and held his hand out to the small professor to shake his hand. "Well then let me introduce myself. My name is Lucian Snape and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said as he tried to stop the bubble of laughter from erupting when he saw the shocked look on Professor Flitwick's face.

"Oh my, please forgive my rudeness. Are you any relation to our Potions Professor?" Filius asked trying to get over his obvious shock.

Lucian glanced over toward Draco who was smiling like and idiot; he was getting far too much enjoyment out of this. "Yes, he is my father." Lucian said trying to keep a straight face; he really didn't want to get on the bad sides of any of the professor's. He knew that no matter what house he go into he would have problems because of who his father was.

"Oh." Filius said and then paused briefly before he continued. "Well then, about the summer assignments. I won't expect you to do the same assignments that I have already assigned for the main reason I don't know what all you have already learned. I have here…" he stopped as he rummaged through the bottom drawer of his desk, "Ah, here it is." He said pulling out a rather large stack of parchments. " I need you to complete these to the best of your ability and turn them in before the start of term. I will then be able to tell where you are in comparison with the rest of the class."

Lucian tried to suppress the groan that was threatening to escape when he took the proffered stack of papers from the professor. He glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eyes and saw that he was smiling brightly. Lucian glared at Draco.

Draco realized that he was starting to irritate Lucian and figured that he had better stop before he was hexed. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was already 11:00, they needed to get a move on, they still had several other teachers to talk to before they had to head back to their quarters for lunch. He cleared his throat getting Lucian's attention and then subtly glanced at his watch trying to get the point across that they needed to get going.

Lucian got the message. "Well Professor it was nice meeting and I look forward to seeing what you can teach me in class. I will bring these papers back to you as soon as I can, but right now I need to head off to see the other professor's and find out what they want me to do as well." He said inclining his head in a farewell gesture.

Filius returned the gesture as he watched the two young men walk out of his office, his mind replaying the pleasant meeting with Severus's son. He wondered why the potions master had never mentioned that he had a son. This of course made him wonder if he was married and who it was that he had been or was married to. With these thoughts wondering through his mind he continued to prepare for the coming year.

It was close to three hours later when they finally found themselves heading back toward the dungeons. All of the teachers had decided on the same route as Professor Flitwick and had given him a ton of papers to complete and turn back in.

Lucian had just rounded a corner when he heard a very familiar voice, one that made a surge of hatred coarse painfully through his body. He felt Draco grab his hand and squeeze it gently letting him know that he was there for him. It helped him focus on that instead of the man that was walking toward them. Mentally pulling himself together he forcefully pushed the anger down, after all he was Lucian Salazar Snape and he had never met Sirius Black before.

Holding his head high Lucian and Draco continued walking down the hall toward the man that he hated nearly as much as he hated Voldemort.

Draco glanced at Lucian and realized that Sirius Black was about to find himself in a very precarious situation. He just hoped to god that the mutt knew how to keep his mouth shut. It was no secret about how much hate and animosity were between Black and Severus, Draco just hoped that when Black put two and two together and realized that Lucian was a Snape he would not let his feelings for the father reflect on the son as well. He had a feeling that when push came to shove, Lucian would not hold back and Merlin save whoever decided to try and stop him from killing Black because he knew that it wouldn't be pretty.

Lucian noticed that Draco's body had become rigid in anticipation of the confrontation that was sure to happen. He did not want to come to blows with the asshole and get into trouble with anyone. He didn't want to give the Ministry any thing to hang him with.

Lucian took another deep breath as he and Draco headed down the corridor on a collision course with Black.

A/N: Next chapter: Confrontations, Punches are exchanged, and Order Meetings.


End file.
